The Rich And Famous
by curlyk03
Summary: FINISHED:: Rory gets discovered by a film caster and meets some familiar people as a result. Read to find out and let me know what you think!
1. Italy Bound

TITLE: The Rich and Famous  
  
DISCLAIMER: Well before I coulda said Chad, but now that he's engaged, well, now he's Sophia's. So now, I own nothing but my computer and this story.  
  
SUMMARY: Rory gets discovered by a film caster and meets some familiar people as a result.  
  
Flight 472 to Venice is now boarding:  
  
'Rory are you sure you HAVE to go?' Lorelai asked hugging her daughter tightly at the Hartford Airport.  
  
'Yes, I need the summer to figure things out on my own.' She said pulling away.  
  
'We're all gonna miss you a lot during the summer.'  
  
'I know. I'm gonna miss you, and Luke, and his coffee and everyone! I'm gonna miss Kirk taping himself to make sure his date with Lulu goes well, and 'm gonna miss Taylor's random ideas'. I have to go mom.'  
  
'FLIGHT 492 TO VENICE IS NOW BOARDING.'  
  
'This is me.' Rory said picking up her carryon.  
  
'Call me when you get there?'  
  
'Of course. I love you, mom.'  
  
'I love you too, sweets.' They hugged once more and Rory left to board her plane. The flight wasn't bad and about 10 hours later the plane landed and Rory got off and was driven to her hotel. She went sight-seeing and found herself thinking more about Dean than she was at home. She called her mother every other day on average and went routinely to coffee shops. About two months had passed making it the beginning of August.  
  
Rory went shopping at some of the designer store's, thinking that it would be okay since she never really cared about that stuff anyway. Her mother was well to do and unlike when Rory was first born and she was poor, her mother had inherited all of her grandmother's money making them almost as wealthy as her parents.  
  
Rory also bought a new dress since she had a Broadway show in one of the Italian theater's. (Sorry if this is all wrong, but I've never been to Italy, and I've been here on the east coast for my whole life.....) She was greeted at the door by and quickly found her seat. She was surprised at how close she was sitting. One of the main leads looked familiar to her but she couldn't remember anyone who looked like that. After two and a half hours, the show was over and Rory had this nagging in her stomach to go figure out who it was. She stayed around the back door until the familiar man came out. Now she recognized him.  
  
'Brad?' she asked thoroughly surprised.  
  
'Umm, yea, and who are you?'  
  
'It's me Rory.'  
  
'Rory...?'  
  
'Rory Gilmore? I was Juliet in Romeo and Juliet. Remember?'  
  
'Right, with that ass hole something Decrey?'  
  
'Tristan Dugrey.' Rory corrected.  
  
'Right. So why are you here?'  
  
'I needed a break from home, but it looks like you finally got your dream od broadway.'  
  
'Yea, I did.'  
  
'SO why are you in Italy?'  
  
'I'm spending a year abroad.'  
  
'Oh, that's cool.' Rory's cell rang.  
  
'Hold on.'  
  
Phone—  
  
R-Hello?  
  
P-Gilmore, where the hell are you?!?!  
  
R-Hello to you too. I'm in Europe.'  
  
P-Why?  
  
R-Well If you must know, Paris, I wasn't exactly an angel before I left and I needed time to gather my thoughts.  
  
P-Well, you were going to help me with my project!  
  
R-And my plane leaved in about a week. Poof...two weeks. Plus even if I wasn't there, you became friends with Marty. I'm sure he'd help you.  
  
P-Fine, then if I don't here from you in a week, I'll just assume you gave up.  
  
R- I would expect no less from you, Paris.  
  
P-Okay, bye Rory.  
  
R-Bye.  
  
End—  
  
'Sorry about that. She said. Brad was able to hear the whole conversation since it was really quite out and Paris's voice was loud.  
  
'It's okay, but was that Gellar?'  
  
'The one and only. She goes to yale with me. She's cooled down quite a bit, and she's actually friendly now.'  
  
'You were destined for Harvard.'  
  
'How'd you know that?'  
  
'Rory, everyone talked about you. You didn't know that Decrey had a thing for you?'  
  
'It's Dugrey, and that's absurd.'  
  
'Whatever, so when you say princess...'  
  
'Who was your first girlfriend?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Nevermind. Remember how Tristan called me Mary?'  
  
'Yea.'  
  
'Well Mary's don't do what I did.' She said looking down.  
  
'You did the dirty?'  
  
'Yea, and I desperately regret it. He was my first boyfriend. I thought I loved him but it was only as a friend. I would have rather done it with Dugrey than my ex.'  
  
'Who was this?'  
  
'Dean? He was at some of the rehearsals.'  
  
'Ahh, yes. Tall, brown hair?'  
  
'That's him.' Rory sighed.  
  
'Well it was really good seeing you again but I actually have to meet a friend.'  
  
'Oh, don't lemme stop you.'  
  
'Okay, well bye.'  
  
'Bye Brad!' Rory called after him.  
  
'Tristan Dugrey.' She said out loud to herself. He left in the middle of sophomore year to got to military school.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'So, I'd kiss you good bye but your boyfriends watching.' They looked and he was standing there watching them like a hawk. Rory took Tristan's hand and pulled him into another hallway out of sight of Dean.  
  
'Mary...?' he asked confusedly. She pushed him against a wall and kissed him on the lips.  
  
I'm gonna miss you Tristan.' She whispered after she pulled away leaving Tristan shocked. He quickly recovered.  
  
'I'm gonna miss you too.' He said. They hugged each other and then Rory gave him one more kiss and ran back to the spazzing Paris. Tristan stood there for a few minutes before his father dragged him away.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
She touched her lips and then let her hand drop. She was leaving in a week. She had much more important things to worry about then old feelings re- sparking for an old class mate she would never see again.  
  
AN—So? What do you think? I know this chapter goes really fast, but next chapter I'll give you all a little summary of what has happened and what hasn't and what I changed. Lemme know what you think!! 


	2. Famously Home

TITLE: The Rich and Famous

DISCLAIMER: Well before I coulda said Chad, but now that he's engaged, well, now he's Sophia's. So now, I own nothing but my computer and this story.

SUMMARY: Rory gets discovered by a film caster and meets some familiar people as a result.

- - - - - - - - - - - -t-h-e- -r-i-c-h- - a-n-d- - t-h-e- -f-a-m-o-u-s- - - - - - - - -

'Hello?' Lorelai answered the phone.

'Mom!'

'Rory, hey are you at the airport?'

'Yea, but the security is taking _forever_! I've been waiting in this stupid line for over 30 minutes.'

'Well it's a good thing I'm always early. You know, to prepare for situations like this.' Lorelai pointed out happily.

'Of course, mom.' Rory said sarcastically.

'You know this might not have happened if you didn't extend your stay.'

'Mom…'

'I know, sorry. So give the security guy your phone.'

'What?'

'Just do it.' Lorelai whined. Rory looked for the nearest security guard.

'She wants to talk to you.' Rory said holding out the phone to the man.

'Excuse me?' the man asked confused.

'My mom, she wants to talk to you.' The man looked perplexed but took the phone cautiously. Obviously her mom was talking since the guard didn't say much. The man frowned and gave Rory back her phone.

'Come with me miss.' Rory raised her eyebrows and followed the man bringing the phone back up to her ear.

'Mom?' Rory asked.

'So, I kinda told him you were royalty so just play along.' Lorelai giggled.

'I see.'

'Oh! I know, tell him your Princess Jasmine! You know, that way you can command him to do things. Ooh! Or the Princess of Genovia! Kick Mia out of her throne—'

'Mom?'

'What?'

'Calm down.'

'Oh, right.'

'So what exactly did you tell the guard?'

'My secret.'

'Fine.' Rory grumbled.

'Ma'am, I'm afraid you'll need to end your call.' A British man said.

'Mom, I have to go.'

'Alright, I'll see you in umm 10 hours?'

'Just about.' Rory hung up her phone and looked at the unfamiliar British man.

'May I see your boarding pass and passport?' he asked. Rory obediently pulled them out of her carry-on and gave them to the man. He told her to go through the security checkpoint and when she passed with no problems, he took her to the front of the line for customs. _Finally_ Rory was finished and thanked the officer in her unaccented, poor Italian. She found her gate and then decided to go to a Newsstand. There were a few American magazines. She excitedly flipped through them, not knowing anything current since she was in Europe for the summer. Nothing looked interesting so she just picked up the latest _People_ magazine and paid for it. She sat down in the plastic seats outside her gate. She opened her magazine but was interrupted by the man across from her, who was talking on his cell phone in a loud voice. Rory couldn't concentrate so she eavesdropped somewhat.

'Yes I know…………I know I need to find someone for you………..…I'll do it when I find your "perfect" someone…………. Yes…………….. fine………….. no……bye.' And the phone call was over. Rory looked down and stared at the front of her magazine. Finally it was time to board the plane, and she slid into her window seat hoping the man who was to sit next to her wasn't going to be energetic and have long conversations of random stuff with her. She was slightly hesitant when she saw the loud man slide into the seat next to her. Great, now she was trapped. She started to read. They were airborne about 45 minutes after that, and by that time, she had finished her whole magazine. She shut it and tapped her fingers impatiently.

'Can I offer either of you a drink?' a polite flight attendant asked appearing with a drink cart.

'Yes, I'll have a scotch.' The man said. The lady nodded and poured his drink.

'And for you miss?'

''Ill just have a coke, thanks.' Rory said and took her drink from the lady. She sipped it took an ice cube out of her drink and started to suck/chew on it. The man turned his head and raised his eyebrow.

'Are you okay?' The man asked grouchily.

'Yea, I'm just not very good with planes.' She said cringing. The man nodded and looked around for something. Perhaps a wall to put in between them, per chance she gets sick. Rory continued with the tapping of her fingers before she pulled out a pad of paper she always carried on trips. She uncapped her pen and made hard, dark lines. It helped her relax. The man turned to her again and tilted his head.

'What's your name?' he asked now interested in Rory.

'Rory Gilmore.' She said.

'Brett Owens.' He said sticking out his hand.

'Hi.'

'Have you ever considered a career in acting?' he asked.

'Umm, not really. I mean I have been in plays in school and such.' Rory said suspiciously.

'I work with casting company, and I think you might just be someone we could use.'

'Oh…?' Rory asked confused.

'Yes, but I work with a very prestigious group, I'm not sure you'll be able to handle it.'

'I go to Yale, there isn't much more prestigious.' Rory retorted.

'Would you be interested in a Romance movie?' He asked ignoring her comment.

'What's the catch?'

'There isn't one. I'm just running out of time to find the main female lead, and well you seem like you'd clash nicely with our other cast members.'

'Finding second best?'

'Nothing gets past you does it?' Brett asked. Rory shrugged.

'Listen, just come to the set tomorrow, say 11 am and meet the director.' Rory agreed hesitantly and pondered what this actually meant the rest of the way home. The man had given her the information and she exited the ramp into the airport, grinning from ear to ear when she saw her mom.

'Mommy!' Rory called and was wrapped into a strong tight hug.

'Never EVER leave me EVER again! Am I making myself clear?' Lorelai asked talking into her hair. Rory nodded and pulled back to look at her mom.

'You look _different_.' Lorelai said furrowing her eyebrows.

'I got an acting offer today on the plan.' Rory said nonchalantly.

'Like a community theater?'

'No, like a movie. Movie star material.' Rory said finally realizing what this meant.

'I'm going to be FAMOUS!' Lorelai yelled happily.

'Uhh, mom let's not get ahead of ourselves. I didn't accept yet. I'm meeting the director tomorrow and then I have to let them know if I'm going to take it or not.'

'Of course you are!'

'But I have school.'

'Well we'll talk about this later. My baby is going to be FAMOUS and make her awesome gorgeous mom famous too!' Rory smiled and shook her head laughing.

'Come on mom, let's go home.' Lorelai grinned the rest of the way home.

'Mom, are you high?' Rory asked about Lorelai's unusually hyper temperament that day.

'You know, now that you mention it, there was a funny stench in the air earlier. Oh wait, that was the burnt pancakes I tried to make this morning.' Lorelai said frowning.

'You're sure there wasn't some kind of marijuana stashed somewhere in the house?'

'Absolutely not! I'm simply high off air.' She said matter-of-factly.

'Okay. If you're sure.' Rory said not believing her. The car was stopped right outside Luke's Diner. They got out of the car and walked into small eatery.

'Rory, dear!' Miss. Patty said immediately standing up and coming over to Rory.

'Hi Miss. Patty.' Rory said.

'Take a seat anywhere.' Luke said hurriedly and distributed the plates that were precariously balanced on his arm and in his hand.

'Hey Luke, I brought someone home with me.' Luke looked up and looked surprised to see Rory. He stopped what he was doing and went over to the two.

'Hey kiddo, welcome back.' He said smiling.

'Thanks.'

'Coffee?' he asked leading them to the counter.

'Oh yes.' Lorelai said.

'I was talking to Rory, Lorelai.'

'Oh, but can I have some too?' Luke rolled his eyes and served them both the holy dark liquid. Rory took a sip and breathed in deeply.

'Oh man, I really missed this coffee.' Rory said practically pouring the coffee down her throat. Her empty mug landed on the counter with a soft thud.

'Hey mom, I wanted to get home and take a shower and then unpack, okay?' Rory asked standing up.

'Sure, I'll come with. You know, since I haven't seen you for a whole summer and everything.' Rory rolled her eyes and went to her house with her mom.

'So Rory, while we're in the confidentiality of the car, Dean is to be spotted at Doose's, Weston's Bakery, the library, and walking on the streets, Lindsey is nowhere to be found. We think she's with her parents now.' Lorelai said sympathetically.

'Okay, thanks mom.' Rory said nodding.

'For what?'

'For understanding and letting me have this summer to sort through things.'

'Sure…I mean did it help any?'

'No, but it was nice to get away from it all and just enjoy myself.'

'Well that's a whole lot better then nothing.'

'I'll agree to that.' Rory said as they pulled into their driveway and started the feat of unpacking.

**A/N: Well there's chapter two. The last chapter of No Longer will be up soon. I promise. Which story would you like me to continue before I do my NO LONGER sequel?**

**1. From War To Family**

**2. The Rich and Famous**

**3. Time**

**4. No Longer sequel **

**Thanks to everyone and sorry about this wait and I don't know when the next update will be, sorry. Please review, Kiki.**


	3. On The Set

TITLE: The Rich and Famous

DISCLAIMER: Well before I coulda said Chad, but now that he's maerried, well, now he's Sophia's. So now, I own nothing but my computer, this story, and the following people: Alex, Ryan, Charlie, Brett.

SUMMARY: Rory gets discovered by a film caster and meets some familiar people as a result.

- - - - - - - - - - - -t-h-e- -r-i-c-h- - a-n-d- - t-h-e- -f-a-m-o-u-s- - - - - - - - -

'Rise and shine!' Lorelai shouted jumping on Rory's bed the next morning. Rory didn't budge.

'WAKE UP! SLEEPING TIME IS OOOOOOVEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!' Lorelai yelled.

'Mm, go away.' Rory mumbled into her comforter.

'But you have a movie set to get too!'

'Crap, what time is it?' Rory asked now very much awake.

'8:30, why?'

'I have to be there in an _hour_!' Rory freaked and bolted out of her bed and into the bathroom in frenzy. 20 minutes later she was out of the bathroom and flipping through the contents in her closet.

'Mom, I have _nothing_ to wear!'

'Of course you do!' Lorelai said appearing.

'Umm wear this and hmm…this!' Lorelai said throwing her a nice yet casual skirt and a nice tissue tee (a/n. a tissue tee is a t-shirt that is very thin fabric. You can find them pretty much everywhere).

'Still cant get the concept of that in my head.' Rory said. Lorelai could look at over 100 articles of clothing and within a minute she'd have a perfect ensemble picked out.

'So Rory, what's happening today? I mean when will _I_ become famous?' Lorelai asked excitedly as Rory put on her clothes.

'I read the script today and decide if I want to do it. They also have to do a screen test to make sure my love interest and I have chemistry. So really, in the end, they decide whether they want me or not. I just say whether I'm willing to do the movie or not.'

'Sounds mean and torturous.'

'I have a feeling it will be.' Rory breathed and finished her outfit with a touch of makeup.

'Do you need me to come with you? Because I'm more then—'

'I'll be fine mom. If there are any cute guys I'll be sure to tell you.'

'Oh, promise?'

'Yes, now I need to get going.' Rory hugged Lorelai quickly before she left Stars Hollow to go to a secluded part of Hartford. About 34 minutes later with her car clock reading 9:26 and her watch reading 9:27, she arrived at the building. Studio 42, she noticed was printed on the side of the building as Rory hurried to be on time.

'Can I help you?' a young man asked once she was inside the building.

'Yea, I'm here to try out for the role of um…the female part.'

'There are 5 credited female roles.'

'Oh, well then umm…' she trailed off.

'What's your name?'

'Rory Gilmore.' She said breathing deeply.

'Excuse me, what?' the man asked eyes wide.

'Rory Gilmore. A man asked me—'

'No, I know who you are…well I've heard of you. You're the one who they think would be the perfect person for BETH.'

'Uhh I guess.' Rory said shrugging.

'Well follow me.' He said. He lead her to a big open room where there was a large construction team building what looked like the set—or many sets.

'Mr. Owens! I have your catch.' The man told another man. The other man turned around and smiled. It was the guy from the plane.

'Miss. Gilmore, welcome.' He said cheerfully. Was this the same man she had met yesterday?

'Uhh thanks.'

'So here, read.' He said shoving her a packet of paper—the script, to read.

'Uhh thanks.' She said awkwardly and started to read. It was a short scene they let her read but it intrigued her to no extent of what this movie was about. She looked up at the waiting faces.

'I have a feeling this movie is going to have thriller theme's in it.' Rory said.

'Ahh, yes. Rory, I'm Ryan Combs, the director.' It was the man who greeted her at the door. She shook his hand.

'Are you willing to do this movie? You will be a big role, generous pay…'

'Yea, I think I will, but don't I have to do a screen test?'

'Smart I see. Charlie is our camera man. He will bring you to our reading room and there we will do the screen test.' Rory nodded and followed another man. The building was huge.

'Just wait here.' the man said stopping in a plain room. Ryan walked in.

'Oh, where's our SEAN?' he asked a man passing.

'Just coming now, sir.' A young man came around the corner and stopped at the door.

'Ryan, is there another screen test?' he asked sounding tired.

'Just try this one. We have a feeling.' He rolled his eyes. That's what they said every time. He walked into the room completely and took a copy of the script he and Rory would be reading.

'Hi, I'm Alex.' The guy introduced himself to Rory.

'Rory. So you play Sean, right?' Rory asked.

'Yup, and you're the girl my buddy likes, Beth.'

'Are you two ready?'

'Ready as pie.' Rory said. Everyone looked at her funny.

'Never mind.' They all nodded.

'Sean, we're rolling.'

**SEAN: teasing Alright, _Beth_…where are you? Come on out and play with me!**

_BETH: taunting Don't be so sure you want to say that, I mean, you being here. Doesn't that mean that you believe Dan? Isn't that what your trying to prove? That Dan is crazy?_

**Mean It's okay though, I mean, he never said how beautiful you were. There's a beautiful girl is in my presence. Why would I pass up an opportunity to fuck her?**

_Pointedly_ Because, you're too late. I mean you've always said I'm not real…right?

'Good! Alright, now where's DAN?' Ryan called interrupting the screen test.

'Sick, I'm filling in for him.' a new guy said.

**DAN: affectionately Why is it that only I can see you?**

_BETH: sadly Because if you believe in something so strongly, you'll see it. I'm not a figment of your imagination, but Dan, am I completely real either?_

You are too me. 

_But your friends, they don't see me they way I am. To them, I'm just air._

**But they've never seen you like I have.**

_Embarrassed Dan! I can't believe you just said that!_

But it's— 

'Very good!' Ryan called once again interrupting them.

'Rory, I extend this role to you. What do you say? Climb on board and be part of this team? We have predictions that this movie will make it to the awards.'

'Wow, umm I'd be delighted too.' Rory said shocked.

'Great, Evan, show Rory to her trailer.' A man nodded and moved Rory along. Behind the building were rows of trailer's. She saw Dan printed on the door of one and then came across one that said Beth.

'We're here. This is your space for the movie, you sleep here, eat with everyone else, and yea, you get the point. Good day.' The man said walking away. Rory opened to door and stepped inside. It was big and nice. She saw a phone and immediately dialed her home.

'Hi you've reached an automated service specially ordered by Lorelai. Thank you for calling the home of a rising movie actress. Yes you got it, my daughter Rory will be the highlight of the movie, the part that will MAKE this movie, the one who—'

'Who will hang up on you if you continue.' Rory said into the phone.

'RORY!' Lorelai yelled into the phone.

'I just wanted to say I got the job and I accepted.'

'Oh Rory, that's great. But what about school.'

'Would you call Paris for me?' Rory asked begging.

'If you let me have your coffee for the next month.' Rory thought about, she wouldn't be living at home for the next 3-4 weeks.

'Alright, deal.' Rory said smiling.

'So are you allowed to come back home today, or are they keeping you there?'

'I can go home tonight, but I need to be back tomorrow morning…early.'

'So tell me…what are the boys like?'

'Well I only met one, who plays a bad guy but he's not bad. He's nice, and the one that plays my love interest I haven't seen yet because he was sick today.'

'Aww man, well when you see him let me know ASAP!'

'Will do.' Someone knocked on her door.

'Hey mom, I have to go, they're beckoning me.'

'Okay, I love you!'

'Love you too.' Rory hung up the phone and answered the door. Alex was standing there.

'Hey.'

'Hi, mind if I come in?' he asked. Rory moved back and allowed him to enter.

'So just wanted to say welcome to the cast. Right now I think all the actors are worshipping you.'

'What? Why?' Rory asked confused.

'Without you, there would have been no movie and for a lot of us, this movie could make or break our future acting careers.'

'So I made your acting career possible?'

'Well yea, I guess. Technically speaking.'

'Well good, I'm glad. So I'm Rory Gilmore.' Rory said sticking out her hand.

'Alex Huntsman.' He said shaking her hand.

'Will they ever test the chemistry between me and Dan?'

'Probably not. One look at him and one look at you and you two will do great chemistry wise. The love scene's will be quite steamy.'

'Uh…what scene's?' Rory asked shaking her head.

'Love scene's, when you have to make out and pretend your having sex and try to make convincing.'

'Uh um what's this movie rated?' Rory asked bewildered.

'We don't know yet, but the producers are thinking R Rated.'

'Oh.' Rory said looking down.

'Hey maybe you two can meet now if you want to…you know get more comfortable with each other?'

'Uh…sure.' Rory said now very quiet. Alex picked up the phone.

'Hey, it's Alex….Yea how ya feeling?..good, hey look man, I don't know if you heard the news or anything but we found ourselves a Beth….yea..so she wants to come over and meet you…why? Because she wasn't warned about the love scene's she'd have to do. I think owens handed her one scene to judge the whole movie on….yea so you feel well enough?….alright we'll be right over.' Alex hung up the pone.

'Ready?' Alex asked.

'Yea.' Rory said following him to the trailer that had DAN printed on the door. They knocked and were told to come in. Alex went in first.

'Man, that's not fair! We had to do screen test's while you sit here and play video games.' Alex complained.

'That sucks.' Rory went in more but still couldn't see him. All she could see was blonde hair sticking up and then a hand run through it. She noticed the shiny silver ring on his left middle finger.

'So where is she?' the guy asked.

'Come on.' Alex said to Rory moving her forward. She saw a young guy under covers with a video game controller in his left hand. Her eyes moved up on him and she saw his piercing blue eyes peering back at her.

'Umm hi.' He said smiling, but she just stared.

'Alex, is she okay?'

'Uh I don't know. Rory, this is Tristan. Tristan, this is Rory.' Rory still just gaped.

'Rory…' he said thinking about the name before his eyes went wide.

'Mary?' he tested.

'I umm, you're Dan?'

'And you're Beth.' He nodded mouth ajar.

'Oh god, why is this happening?' Rory mumbled.

'Do you two know each other?'

'There's a nice amount of history between Tristan and I.' Rory said coming out of her state of shock.

'Oh?' Alex asked raising his eyebrows.

'So Mary, sit down and we'll talk.' Tristan said patting the end of the bed.

'Call me by my real name and I just might.' She said glaring at him. He shrugged.

'Alright Rory, you've got yourself a deal.'

'Alex, you're my witness. He actually does know my name.' Rory said smiling. Alex looked even more confused. Rory sat down and looked at Tristan. He looked really good for being somewhat sick. His eyes were even bluer then she remembered and even more hypnotizing. Tristan did the same. She looked different. Her hair was a little shorter then he remembered and it seemed lighter. She had grown a tad and had matured nicely.

I'll leave you two alone.' Alex said leaving.

'You look good…' Tristan started.

'Yea, you too.' Rory agreed. There was tension between them like you wouldn't believe it.

'I can't believe I'm admitting this but I actually missed you when you left.'' Rory said softly.

'I actually missed you too…and for some odd reason I kinda missed Paris too.'

'Well she grows on you.' Rory said.

'So uhh how have you been?' he asked.

'Good. I spent this summer in Italy.'

'The whole summer?' That would explain her lighter hair.

'Yea.'

'Wow that's cool. I would like to do that sometime.' He said.

'It was an amazing experience.' She agreed. He smiled.

'So how have you been?'

'I'm good.'

'I thought you were sick. You cant be good if your sick.'

'Okay well for the most part, I'm good, today I'm a little less then good but it just got better.' Rory blushed.

'You still do the rosy cheek thing, huh?'

'Never stopped.' She admitted. It was quiet.

'So I hear you didn't really know what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to this movie.'

'Well I kind of did. I just didn't know this job including having pretend sex. I mean every movie you do will have some kissing I'm sure, but I just wasn't expecting to have to be almost naked.'

'I did, and honestly I was worried about who they'd pair me up with.'

'Am I satisfactory for you, your highness?' Rory asked sarcastically.

'More then satisfactory.'

'Glad you approve.'

'So _Beth_…' he started smirking.

'And that too! Out of all the girls' names in the world, they give me Beth! I don't like the name Beth, it's just so…_Beth._'

'Great explanation, Rory. You can ask to get a name change.' Tristan suggested.

'I'll deal with it.'

'You can deal with people calling you Beth for the rest of your life?'

'Okay…maybe not.' Rory frowned. They both laughed and looked at each other.

'You're different.' Rory commented.

'How so?'

'I don't know, you're nicer.'

'I was always nice, I just had the face of a jack ass.' Rory laughed.

'You're different too.'

'Oh?'

'You're eyes aren't sharp anymore.' She tilted her head.

'What?'

'Like you're haunted by something in your past. Whatever it is, it'll be okay.' Rory gave him an confused expression.

'I learned that in military school.' He explained. She nodded and looked down. Something buzzed and Rory looked around and saw Tristan pick up an electronic screen.

'We've got an all cast meeting in fifteen minutes. I should get up.' He said and got up. He picked up a pair of jeans and went into the bathroom. He reemerged wearing jeans. He opened the TUMS bottle and ate two before taking Rory's hand and pulling her up.

'You're a good guy.' she said smiling and before she could help herself she hugged him. He was surprised but hugged her back and then pulled back and looked at her in the eyes.

'My mom is never going to believe this.' She said softly.

'Believe what?'

'That I one, have to act with you, and two, have to pretty much sleep with you.'

'Aww it won't be that bad.' He frowned.

'Well you'll make it good for me I'm sure.' She said before she could help it. Tristan raised his eyebrows and decided not to comment on it. Rory silently thanked him.

'When you're distracted your eyes…they become familiar and lively again.' She looked down. He regretted saying that.

'Come on, we should start walking.' He said. She nodded and they left his trailer together towards the reading room where Rory had just read before. Everyone came in and she was surprised at how large the crew and cast was. Ryan stood up.

'As of now, our cast is now completed. We have found a Beth, and we will start shooting in two days. I suggest staying here at least tomorrow night. Rory we'll need to get your measurements, and if the rest of you haven't done so, you'll need to stay after this meeting.' Ryan kept talking explaining the happenings of the first few days.

**A/N: So this whole movie thing is really wrong and I'm sorry about that. Please bear with me with this whole movie set thing. I wont be doing to much of the movie itself, but the next few chapters will be on set and such. Thanks and please review!**


	4. Bonding

'Long night?' Tristan asked. Rory's head shot up and she clutched her chest.

'God! Tristan, could you make like a sound or something?' She was loaded down with bags and was having trouble opening the door to her trailer.

'Sorry.' He said, but they both knew he wasn't sorry.

'Yea uh huh sure, Now go away.' He held his hands up and started to back away.

'Wait.' She called him back.

'Could you uh open my door for me?' she begged. He smirked and opened the door for her.

'Do you need me to go in with you?' He asked, his voice sounded like he was talking to a three year old.

'I'm fine.' she mumbled and went in. she dropped her bags and sighed in relief. She turned around the shut the door and saw Tristan right behind her.

'God! Why do you keep doing that?' Rory breathed.

'Because I'm God.'

'Get a hold of yourself, whatever happened to the Tristan from yesterday?'

'Mean Tristan wanted to say hello.'

'Yea well bring back nice Tristan, this one sucks.'

'Uh…' he started when he noticed something behind her.

'Now what?'

'Nothing, just you have a three large fully packed Garbage bags in here. Trying the hide a body?' She had obviously taken two trips to her car to get all of her stuff.

'No, it's food.'

'Not to be obvious here or anything but, you do realize they feed us here.'

'I'm fully aware of that.'

'Okay, just making sure.' He said shrugging. They were quiet for a while.

'It's junk food.' she said and went towards the bag and opened the end of it showing him it was full of marshmallows, gumdrops, licorice, etc.

'How long will that last you?

'Umm about 12 days.'

'How do you not weigh 200 pounds?' he asked shocked.

'I don't know.' He laughed and shook his head.

'So look, you got your script, right?' She nodded.

'Okay good.'

'Why are you here?' she asked smiling.

'Well it's lunch time, and I figured you'd probably want food or something.'

'Oh, yea I do.' She smiled and left with Tristan. There were more people then yesterday.

'Okay, umm what if I get lost?' Rory whined. He smiled and took her hand. His hand was warm and it felt nice.

'Beth, Dan!' Ryan called and came over.

'I see your studies have gone well.' They both smiled but had no idea what he was talking about.

'Yea, we just took a break to get some food.'

'Oh don't let me keep you. Eat.' He said moving on. Rory met the rest of the cast officially and learned that she would have to kiss Sean because he forces himself on her. Soon the sky was getting dark and night was right around the corner. She walked back to her trailer alone. She went onto her bed and shut her eyes. She had a long night with Lorelai and she was really tired. There was a knock. It was Tristan, she let him in.

'Hey what's up?' Rory asked.

'Well honestly as much as I love talking to you, I was sent by Ryan and Charlie.'

'Oh?'

'Yea, I found out what are studies were. Some one forgot to tell us.'

'This is going to be awkward isn't it?' Rory said frowning.

'Probably more awkward then me being on top of you for our Romeo and Juliet play.'

'I had to kiss Paris, is this more awkward?'

'Huh…yea, still more awkward.' He said cringing.

'Alright then, care to enlighten me on what could possibly make you shift from something being awkward.'

'Well we have two options, the other one we still have to do…just next week.'

'Well…?'

'The less—much less awkward thing is we have to lie down next to each other, look at each and talk about loves we've had in the past.'

'And heartbreak?' He nodded.

'And the…other one.'

'Get familiar with making out with each other.' Rory's eyes widened.

'Oh umm yea…let's do the first one.' Tristan laughed quietly. I figured that was the one you'd pick.

'So why are we doing this?'

'We both have to be heartbroken from our past loves in the beginning. Ryan wanted to shoot the first scene tomorrow. So you first.' Tristan said pointing to the bed.

'Oh you were serious about the bed thing?'

'Yea.' Rory mumbled and crawled onto the bed making room for Tristan to go on too. He propped himself up on his side and looked at her as curled up on her side. They weren't super close, but there wasn't much more then a foot between their faces.

'So who goes first?' she asked. He shrugged and she motioned for him to go first.

'8th grade. Her name was Amanda Collins. Most popular in the grade, also the nicest. I became friends with her, we became boyfriend and girlfriend. We were drunk at a party a guy in our grade had, and had sex. She was forced to move to Chicago, and I haven't seen her since. She was my first, and honestly I don't think I regret it. 10th grade, I met this even more amazing girl. Everything she did I loved, every movement, every word. Even when she was mad at me. I don't know if it was love, I just knew it was something more then a crush. I screwed up with her and I lost her. 12th grade, I met this girl named, Anna. We dated for 6 months and she was amazing. I fell in love with her, I really did. She claimed she loved me too, until she had sex with me and claimed she was pregnant. The baby's blood type wasn't Anna's…or mine. She ran away with her baby and I haven't seen her since either. I'm not exactly lucky in love.'

'Wow. Who was the girl in 10th grade and what about all the girls you've slept with?'

'Just…someone. And I never liked them. They were a distraction, something I needed.' She nodded.

'My turn?' she asked. He nodded.

'9th grade, I was with Dean. Our three month anniversary, he told me he loved me. I couldn't say it back so he broke up with me. We got back together and it wasn't the same as before. But I dated him for a while, that's when jess came around. He was the leather jacket, prank playing kid who was struggling to find himself. He loved to read. Anyways, I kissed Jess at a friends wedding, and I broke up with Dean a few days later. I then went with Jess. I loved him, and we dated for most of senior year. He wasn't doing to well in school so he ran away to California. His dad lives there. Freshman year of college, I found my very married ex boyfriend. We kind of umm I guess hit it off…once again.' She took a deep breath and wiped away a falling tear.

'I haven't told this to many people, but I slept with him. He was my first and he was very married so naturally, we couldn't tell anyone. My mom came home that night and she saw us just as we finished struggling to get our clothes on. It happened in my bed. We did it again in a barn a few days later.' Tristan looked at her shocked and handed her a tissue.

'So was that Jess…'

'Yea, I wish. No, it was Dean.' Tristan was even more shocked.

'So that's why you don't have sharpness in your eyes.' He said. She shrugged.

'He left Lindsay his wife to be with me, but went right back when he found out she was pregnant. He was having sex with both of us.' He ran his hand down her arm in a comforting way.

'So now you know, I'm not your Mary.'

'No, you are, you just have a past. One that you don't _have_ to think about again. Dean's with his wife and he's an ass hole for letting you go in the first place. Look at the present. Your mom still loves you, I sure as hell still like you—'

'You like me?' she asked.

'Umm yea.' He said slowly.

'So I told you about Dean, and god knows that's harder to say than a lot, tell me who the girl was.'

'It was you.' He said confidently although he was shaking on the inside. She smiled slightly.

'Everyone told me you had a thing for me, but I never believed them.'

'Yea well, you can't believe everything you hear.'

'So they were wrong?'

'No they were right, but not everything everyone says is going to be right. Plus, I did a lousy job expressing my liking for you to you.'

'Ha you can say that again.'

'So you're not going to run away because I've like you for more then three years?'

'I'm just looking at the present.' She said smiling. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Tristan looked at the clock. It read 8:20.

'I think we missed Dinner.' Tristan said.

'It's okay, you can eat some of my food. She said sitting up and pulling a bag onto the bag and spilling out some.

'Eat up, you wouldn't want it to get cold.' She said smiling before she ripped open the package of twizzler's. He laughed and started to eat as they talked about each other and other happenings in their lives. They talk till the wee hours of the morning, when they both decided they needed to sleep. It just so happens it was in the same bed.

**A/N: I don't think I mentioned this, but this story won the poll by I believe three people. I will try to update From War To Family too, but this is the main one. I'm hoping it won't be more then 20 chapters. Please review! Thanks, Kiki.**


	5. In The Moment

TITLE: The Rich and Famous

DISCLAIMER: Well before I coulda said Chad, but now that he's married, well, now he's Sophia's. So now, I own nothing but my computer, this story, and the following people: Alex, Ryan, Charlie, and Brett.

SUMMARY: Rory gets discovered by a film caster and meets some familiar people as a result.

- - - - - - - - - - - -t-h-e- -r-i-c-h- - a-n-d- - t-h-e- -f-a-m-o-u-s- - - - - - - - -

Beep…Beeeeep….BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP….Beeeeep….Beep….BEEEEEEEEEEP—

'Gah!' Rory yelled being woken up by her annoying alarm clack. She noticed Tristan was still sleeping and she woke up.

'It everything okay?' he asked groggily.

'It's 6:45.'

'Oh okay, thanks.' He said sitting up.

'I'm actually kinda of nervous.' Rory admitted. Tristan tilted his head and patted the space next to him. She sat.

'Why?'

'Because this movie will make or break many of the casts career's. I have to be perfect.'

'Hey, they picked you didn't they? That has to say something. Alex had to go through 8 auditions to get this part, Marie had to go through six, I had to go through 3, and Tim had to go through twelve. These people are professionals. They'll tell you if you suck.' Rory gave him a weird look.

'You know, I was really looking for some sympathy here.' she grumbled.

'Did I mention that they _picked_ you? They had 11 girls they were looking at to play the part, and they picked you immediately.'

'But they said—'

'That they were in desperate need? Yea, well they were in desperate need to find a Dan when they had already casted me awhile back. It's movie talk. If you're desperate for someone, it might mean that there's something you don't like about the person. For instance, with me, they didn't like that I had blonde hair and blue eyes. They said I was a freak of nature, but they got over it, because let's face it no one's better then me.' Tristan said smiling.

'Well at least I got _some_ sympathy.'

'Sorry.'

'Yea, yea. Say no more.' Rory said smiling and standing up.

'So what do I wear to the set?'

'Well we have to go to wardrobe and make up so I'm going to go ahead and guess that you can wear your PJ's if you wanted to.'

'What are you going to wear?'

'Jeans and shirt, I guess.' He said shrugging. She nodded.

'Well I'll see you at wardrobe.' He said smiling and getting up to leave.

'Okay.' She said quietly. She silently got dressed as she thought back to that night back in Italy when she had seen Brad Langford. How he had put images of Tristan back into her head after she tried so hard to forget about him. She sighed and walked out of her trailer and towards the building where there was an unusual amount of people running around for 7 am.

'Rory Gilmore?' a woman asked. Rory nodded.

'Hi, I'm Alice, your makeup artist.'

'Oh okay.'

'After you see Molly, the costume designer, come find me and we'll make you look like nothing could make you look worse.' Rory looked confused as Alice smiled.

'You'll see when I'm done.' Rory nodded and followed the signs towards Wardrobe. There, she was turned, prodded, and critiqued. After about 30 minutes she had on a baggy pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt. The choice of clothing was not preferable to her but she went back to Alice who looked pleased with the costume choice. Alice motioned for her to sit in a high green chair. One hour later, her hair and makeup was done. Her chair was turned around and she almost gasped at her appearance. Now she understood what Alice meant by, "we'll make you look like nothing could make you look worse". She looked like a homeless person just neater and rich. When Rory got to the set where the shooting was to be done, she saw Tristan already there wardrobed and looking at a script.

'Beth!' Some one called. Rory looked around, who was named Beth? She couldn't remember. Ryan came up to her.

'Beth, are you all ready?'

'Oh my name's Rory—' Rory started.

'Here we call you by your character name.'

'Can I maybe get it changed then?' He gave her a look.

'I hate the name Beth, and I was wondering if I could maybe have a diff—'

'What name did you have in mind?'

'Kim? Maybe Kimberly. I don't know. Just with the whole "Bethy" thing, it works with Kim too and Kimmy sounds more innocent yet wild like.'

'Hmm, good suggestion, but no.'

'What?'

'Names were picked for a reason. We can't go about tampering with the script so close to shooting.'

'Excuse me sir for being rude, but you just hired me two days ago, and I was invited to come here three days ago. I hardly think that's fair, since all of the other actors have had a lot of time to develop their character. I've had to work twice as hard.' Ryan looked at her thoughtfully. She was smart.

'Why don't you like the name Beth?' he asked starting to break.

'I've never liked it, and its just so…Beth.'

'Alright, what's the name you wanted?' he asked sighing.

'Kimberly.' Ryan sighed and nodded.

'Very well then. Are you ready to start Kim?' he asked.

'Yes sir.' Rory said smiling and walking over to Tristan and telling him the news. He laughed and shook his head. They were summoned and told they would be shooting momentarily. About ten minutes had passed.

'Alright, camera's rolling…. Action!'

Kim is at a bus stop full of people. Dan is not among them. You see a bus pull up and Kim is one of the first to get on. She looks distraught and tired as she climbs onto the bus. The bus becomes very packed and soon almost every seat has been filled. Some have three per two seats. A young man, Dan, comes onto the bus about five minutes later and looks around finding a seat next to Kim.

**DAN** tired **Is this seat taken?**

_KIM _same tone _No, it's all yours._

**Thanks. **Kim nods as Dan sits down. Kim turns back to listening to her music.

_Where are you getting off?_

**What?**

_Your stop, when are you getting off?_

**Oh um the last stop.**

_Okay good, same here. _They smiled and it was quiet.

**So what are you listening too?**

_Sum 41. _She replies kindly.

**Favorite song?**

_Definitely "No Reason"._

**Good choice, I happen to like "Some Say".**

_Also a good choice._ Kim says smiling. She takes her headphones off.

_**What's your name?**_

_Kim._

**Can I call you Kimmy?**

_No._

**Please?**

You don't know me; therefore, you can't even call me Kim. Yo comprehendo? Or do you not speak Spanish?

**I understand, and I don't speak Spanish. **Kim nodded and looked out the window.

**Can I call you sometime?**

Okay look, we have to sit here next to each other for another 40 minutes. I'm not looking for a boyfriend; I'm not even open to having one.

**So you're into other girls?**

No. Guys are jerks. Guys break girls hearts. You are a guy. Guy plus Girl equals Girl with a broken heart.

**So you had your heart broken by a guy.**

Duh.

**A girl broke my heart a few weeks ago. She had enough of me I guess and just up and left. Girls break guys hearts too.**

_But girls take things more emotionally than guys. _He was quiet.

**You're really upset aren't you?**

_Nice observation. Did my appearance not give that away?_

**You look beautiful like that.**

_Wrong answer. Oh look there's another seat._ Kim said pointing. Dan didn't move.

_That was a hint for you to move._ She said deadpanned. He nodded but stayed where he was.

Obviously you don't understand English either.

**I never told you my name.**

_Pick a number…oh wait, we're all out. Maybe you'll have better luck another day. Nice talking to you._ She said. He took the hint and got up.

**Dan. My name is Dan. **He said standing up and getting out at the stop. Kim looks confused; this was far from the last stop.

'ANNNND CUT!' the director called. They had done this scene 7 times. Rory looked incredibly bored after the last taping.

'Nice job Kim and Dan. I need Sam and Jack!' Rory and Tristan nodded and walked away from the set. They had one more scene to shoot that day.

'Hey Rory, great job.' Tristan said.

'Thank you, you too. It's a lot of fun.' He smiled and nodded. They started to walk away when Ryan called them.

'KIM AND DAN, I need to talk to you!' They frowned and made their way back over.

'Listen, I know I told Dan about this whole study thing and well it turns out we wont be shooting the scene next week, we're shooting it in three days, so become familiar with being close to each other.' They nodded and started to walk away.

'Make it electrifying!' He called after them. Rory and Tristan arrived to the drink table. They finished their next scene soon after and they were free to leave the set.

'Hey a bunch of us are going to a bar, you two wanna come?' A guy asked coming up to them about 15 minutes after their scene was done. They both shrugged and nodded.

'Sure.' Rory said smiling. They all left. They came back around 12 am, many of them drunk and the rest on the verge of drunk, but not sober. They went their separate ways. Rory was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. She didn't drink much, but she was included in the group of people on the verge. Tristan and her had really connected the night before when they had to talk about past relationships. It had been hard for both of them but they were there for each other. Rory found it comforting. She had to see him so she got up and practically ran to his trailer. She knocked on his door, he answered wearing only his boxers. Apparently he was just getting comfortable in his bed.

'Rory?'

'I needed to see you.' He looked at her confused and allowed her to come in.

'About what?'

'When I was in Italy I ran into Brad…from Chilton. I had succeeded in forcing you out of my head…until he brought you up when I told him about Dean. I told him that I would have rather slept with you, then Dean.' Tristan looked surprised. She couldn't think straight. Of course the combination of an almost naked Tristan and alcohol in her wasn't helping much.

'Rory, why are you here?' he asked concerned. She bit her lip looked down. He lifted her chin up with his finger. She had tears in her eyes.

'What's wrong?'

'I never hated you.' She said softly.

'What?'

'I never hated you. I lied to Dean when I told him I hated you. In fact, I never disliked you.' He nodded. He was confused.

'To tell the complete honest truth, I actually really liked—like you. Which is why I'm here to do this.' She said before kissing him softly. He pushed his shock away and kissed her back. She pulled away.

'I guess we don't really need to practice kissing. Looks to me like we have it done.' He said smiling which made her smile too. He lowered his lips on hers and pulled her to him as her hands weaved around his neck. His arms wrapped around her rubbing her back sweetly. She broke the kiss and looked down.

'I umm, I should go.' She said pointing to the door before leaving. And just like that, the moment was gone.

**A/N: To have drama or not to have drama, that is the rhetorical question.Is there anything you want to happen in this story? Like marriage? Pregnancy? Dating? Drugs? Sex? Fights? Randomness:0) Please review, thanks. Kiki.**


	6. No Girlfriend

TITLE: The Rich and Famous

DISCLAIMER: Well before I coulda said Chad, but now that he's maerried, well, now he's Sophia's. So now, I own nothing but my computer, this story, and the following people: Alex, Ryan, Charlie, Brett.

SUMMARY: Rory gets discovered by a film caster and meets some familiar people as a result.

- - - - - - - - - - - -t-h-e- -r-i-c-h- - a-n-d- - t-h-e- -f-a-m-o-u-s- - - - - - - - -

'I kissed him.' Rory said for what seemed like the 100th time into the phone.

'Rory, I'm failing to your dilemma here. You like him, he likes you, where's the problem?' Lorelai answered.

'We're coworkers.'

'Let's take a moment to think about this. Jennifer Anniston and Vince Vaughn met on set of their movie. Freddy Prince Jr. and Sarah Michelle Gellar met on set, Sophia Bush and Chad Michael Murray met on set, in fact I'm pretty sure Brad and Jen met on the set of _Friends_.'

'And they ended up with a messy divorce!'

'No one's asking you to marry the guy! Freddy and Sarah are still together after a few years…'

'I just don't see it working.'

'I didn't see me and Luke happening. Can you explain to me why I'm engaged to him then?'

'You're annoying!' Rory whined.

'Babe, I know this whole guy thing sucks for you, I mean you know what they say; like mother, like daughter. But you'll never meet the one guy for you unless you actually _try_ too.'

'So Tristan's my Mr. Right?'

'I didn't say that, but you wont know until you give "us" as in you and Tristan a shot.'

'Thanks.' Rory breathed.

'Sure, call me later.'

'I will, love you.'

'Love you too, now go get him!' Lorelai cheered into the phone before she heard a clock signaling the end of the phone call. Rory sighed and looked at her watch. Her electronic screen buzzed.

_Cast Dinner at 8:00pm at Huckley's._

She looked at her watch. The day after tomorrow, she would have to film her make out scene with Tristan and secretly she was looking forward to it. Some one knocked on her trailer door.

'Come on in!' the door opened and smiling young brunette woman came in dressed in club clothes.

'Hey Sarah.' Rory greeted. Rory and her had become friendly over the last few days. Sarah was originally from England but moved to Delaware so she had no idea where she was. She even had a slight English accent.

'Hey Rory, you ready?'

'Do I look ready?' Rory asked pointing to her outfit.

'Well….no, but you never know! Girls from England are a lot different so you never know.' Rory smiled and took an outfit from a drawer and quickly left the room. She reappeared wearing a short jean skirt with a frayed bottom, green stiletto's, and a purple midriff bearing tank top. Rory spun for Sarah.

'I think this shirt was shrunken.' Rory commented trying to pull down her shirt to cover her stomach.

'Nah! Rory Gilmore, why don't you show your body more?' Sarah exclaimed her accent now very apparent. Rory blushed and looked down.

'Would you mind if I just—'

'No! No time to change your shirt! Come on!' Sarah said grabbing Rory a sweatshirt and pulling her out the door.

'Slow down, I'm wearing heels!' Rory whined. Sarah smiled and slowed down some. A lot of the cast had already left, and they were accompanied by a few other people. They were walking up to the club when Sarah almost stopped and looked at her as if she were analyzing her.

'So you know Tristan?'

'Yes…'

'He's hot isn't he?'

'Not you too.' Rory groaned.

'I mean too bad he's taken, I would have loved to have a chance with him.' Sarah said and went inside. Rory seemed confused. She entered after not even flinching from the loud music. She found a bunch of the guys at a table. Tristan was among them.

'Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?' Rory asked interrupting the conversation. Tristan looked concerned and excused himself from the table and followed Rory to a quieter area.

'_You_ are a jerk!' she accused once they stopped.

'What?'

'Girls have feelings too, we're not trash!'

'Umm Rory, are you trying to further your understanding of your character or is there something you're hinting at?' Tristan asked.

'Why did you kiss me?'

'Because you kissed me.'

'But you kissed me back! Why did you kiss me back?'

'Umm because I wanted too?' Tristan asked starting to squirm under her gaze.

'So what would you're girlfriend think of this?' Her blood was boiling.

'Girlfriend?' Tristan asked confused out of this mind.

'Oh I'm sorry fuck buddy.' Tristan narrowed his eyes at her slightly shocked.

'Rory Gilmore, I have no idea what the hell you are talking about and I suggest you find your evidence before you write the story.' He said coldly before starting to walk away. Rory looked after him pissed off.

'So what, are you saying girls are trash, they cant even be considered in your brain.' Tristan turned around his eyes still narrowed.

'What the hell are you talking about?' Tristan asked bewildered.

'You have a girlfriend—fuck buddy whatever she is…and you kiss me!'

'I don't have a girlfriend of _any_ kind!' he almost shouted.

'No fuck buddy?'

'No! I haven't had something like that since high school, and I haven't had a girlfriend since May!' He said flailing his arms. Rory's jaw remained open for several seconds.

'I'm uh…I'm sorry?' Rory tried, extremely embarrassed.

'Who told you I had a girlfriend?'

'Hey guys.' Sarah smiled walking by.

'No, you don't!' Rory said catching Sarah's wrist and bringing her next to them.

'What the hell did you do that for? I just accused Tristan of having a fuck buddy!' Rory said shocked at herself.

'A what? I said he had a girlfriend, and I was kidding about that. But it's good to see you together. Have fun.' She said smiling and walking away. Rory and Tristan watched her walk away.

'I'm sorry, I just, and she just and did I mention I'm sorry?' Rory asked fidgeting.

'Don't worry about it.' She said smiling comfortingly.

'Uh well, I had no right to do that.'

'No you didn't, but you did and I'm already over it so now you have to get over it.'

'Hey you wanna dance?' Rory asked spur of the moment.

'I thought you didn't dance?' Tristan teased.

'I don't.'

'Which is why you just asked me to dance.' He said.

'I didn't say I would, I just asked if you wanted to.' She said walking away. He shook his head and stared after her. He went to the main room and saw her awkwardly sipping a drink. He then noticed her attire. He sauntered over to her.

'Mary, Mary, Mary, you know you didn't have to wear that for my benefit.' He said smirking.

'My shirt shrunk and Sarah made me leave.' She said turning to him.

'Well remind me to thank her.'

'She's also the one who sparked the whole fuck buddy thing.'

'Remind me to hurt her.' Rory smiled and placed her cup down.

'I'm ready to dance now.' Rory said.

'Alright, then let's go.'

'I didn't say I was going to, I just said I was ready too.'

'Well I'm going to dance, join me if you'd like.' He said turning to the dance floor. Call and Return by Hellogoodbye came on.

**You promised me starry night skies **

** /br They just remind me of your shining bright eyes **

** /br Im missing your voice at night time **

** /br This sepa-separation seem-seems a sad crime**

Rory groaned and watched him dance for a few minutes. It had a techno undertone to it and he moved well to the beat. Rory sighed and slowly walked to him, he slowed down until he was still.

**B-b-b-but dont dont dont think think think i forgot you you you **

** /br Are are are oh so sweet i i i - i know **

'Well?' he asked expectantly.

'Could you teach me to dance?' she admitted. He smiled and nodded.

He brought her in front of him and spun her around.

'Just do what you want. No one cares, everyone else is concentrating on making themselves not look dumb. Just focus and dance.' He said letting her go. She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. He put his hand out as if to tell her to at least try.

**If only you were here **

** /br Things would be more magical **

**If i were there **

** /br Right now would be more radical **

**Youre so not near **

** /br Im wishing i could place a call **

**And feel closer to you ooo-ooo**

She frowned and slowly started to listen to the music. Tristan placed his hands on her hips and helped her sway.

**The miles of air and road and land **

** /br That separate me from all my plans **

** /br Were havin' havin' havin' havin' fun **

**But something something tells me i miss someone **

Then he took her hands and started to move them too. He let go of her and watched her try to dance. She caught on quite quickly. She looked at him for his input. He smiled and stuck his thumb up.

**B-but i hope hope hope you didn't forget me i couldn't **

** /br Forget you the whole time i always knew i knew **

He started to dance too, and they finally got into a rhythm. People stopped and started to watch, forming a circle around them.

**If only you were here **

** /br Things would be more magical **

**If i were there **

** /br Right now would be more radical **

**Youre so not near **

** /br Im wishing i could place a call **

**And feel closer to you ooo-ooo**

Tristan took her hand and spun her several times, until she was dizzy and fell into his arms laughing.

Say that youre into me just let me know how it will be 

** /br If you dont know dont say so **

** /br I'll wait till the perfect time think of all the perfect lines **

** /br Ill make sure if i let you know **

**Weve got movies on our list to see **

** /br Things to do just you and me **

** /br Calls to make from here to there and back **

** /br We've got fun to have and days to spend **

** /br Stars to see or just pretend **

** /br At least for now just keep things right on track**

He walked with her off the dance floor as the people around them started to go back to dancing themselves.

Say that youre into me just let me know how it will be 

** /br If you dont know dont say so **

** /br I'll wait till the perfect time think of all the perfect lines **

** /br Ill make sure if i let you know**

Say that youre into me just let me know how it will be 

** /br If you dont know dont say so **

** /br I'll wait till the perfect time think of all the perfect lines **

** /br Ill make sure if i let you know**

Rory sat down on a stool and drank the water that was placed in front of her.

'I'm still dizzy.' She said blinking her eyes.

'Sorry.' He said laughing. Tristan yawned and looked at his watch. 11:04.

'Tired?' she asked.

'Yea surprisingly.'

'Wanna leave?' He looked surprised.

'You want to?' she shrugged. He nodded and led her out of the club. She held onto the wall to stable her self.

'I feel drunk.' She said frowning.

'Well how much alcohol did you drink?'

'I'm not sure, but very little.' He nodded and they started to walk back. They were silent.

'Hey Rory, can we talk?' he asked when they arrived to the trailers.

'Yea.'

'Obviously it really bothered you that I kissed you back yesterday because you thought I had a girlfriend.' She nodded.

'Was that because you thought it would be wrong to cheat on someone or because you were jealous?' she opened and closed her mouth several times.

'I like you Tristan.'

'I know, I got that from yesterday.'

'I guess jealousy.' He nodded and shut the trailer door behind him and sat on her bed with her in front of him. It was silent for a few minutes.

'Still feel drunk?'

'No, it was probably the dancing.'

'That's good.' She nodded. It was silent again. They both were staring at their hands.

'What now?' Rory asked.

'I like you, you like me…we could take it from there.' Tristan suggested. She nodded. It was awkward having had a third pause in the conversation.

'Wanna play a game?' Rory suggested. He shrugged.

'Sure.' She got up and brought back a deck of cards and dealt out the half the deck to each other them.

'So what are we playing?' he asked straightening out all of his cards.

'Egyptian Ratscrew.'

'Good game.' He said signaling for her to go first, and then proceeded to go.

4

5

2

Ace

6

5

9

3

Tristan picked up the cards then placed down another one.

6

Jack

King

8

3

8

Rory hit the pile milliseconds after Tristan did, but all the same Tristan's index finger was under her pinky. They were a few inches away from each other.

'That one's mine.' He said. She frowned and shook her head.

'You got the first pile though.'

'But I hit this pile first.'

'But you're being mean.' She whined. He laughed quietly.

'Baby, it doesn't work like that.' He said sweetly. She pouted and then looked at him funny having realized what he said.

'Did you just call me baby?' she asked.

'Oh umm well uhh you were…' he stammered. She smiled.

'If I slap the pile first next time, you have to kiss me. If you slap the pile first, I'll let you win the game.' She said. He eyed her and placed down his first card.

Ace…now it was hurt turn to put down 4 cards.

2

6

4

4

Rory's hand hit to pile. Tristan's hand remained at his side.

'You didn't even hit it!'

'But you hit it first anyways.'

'What?'

'I guess I have to kiss you now. I liked this option much better anyways.' He said taking the cards and dropping them on to floor. Rory looked at him. He moved closer to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Rory's eyes closed and she pulled him towards her making them lie down. They met each other in hot open mouth kisses. Rory moaned as his hand ran up and down her torso. Her clothes felt heavy and she struggled to take her close off without breaking the kiss. Noticing this, Tristan pinned her under him and unzippered the side zipper removing the offending red top. Rory felt the feeling of desire pooling in her and started to work on his jeans. Tristan's mouth gently nipped at her lip and continued down. He sucked on her neck and placed kisses around the area before doing the same right under her ear. Rory moaned as his hands hooked under her jean skirt and unsnapped it pulling it down with one hand. He moved his mouth back to her mouth and kissed her hard and passionately. Her hands worked on his shirt buttons. Rory pushed the unbuttoned shirt off of him.

'Tristan.' She breathed as his hands continued to run along her curves gently.

'Yea?' he asked in between kisses.

'I want…' she trailed off. Tristan kissed her less frequently now.

'What do you want?' he asked looking in her cloudy eyes.

'You, all of you.' She said searching his eyes, which had many emotions fluttering through. He nodded and allowed her to continue. He moved next to her. Rory felt the cold air hit her.

'Now I'm cold.' She whispered. He smiled and ran his hand down her body, goose bumps developed.

'Are you sure about this? I mean we could wait.' He said softly. Rory looked at him with confusion.

'You don't want too?'

'No, god I do, just I don't think it's the right time.' Rory looked hurt.

'I see.'

'Rory, if you're positive that you won't regret this, I'll do it.' Rory was quiet.

'Can we just play then?' she asked realizing he was right. He smirked.

'Of course we can play.' He said running his thumb over her cheek.

'Well good, because I wanted to see what happens when I do this.' She said moving down a little and kissing his stomach softly. He moaned.

'Oh, he likes it.' She said against his stomach. She continued to kiss his stomach and moved to his belly button. Tristan moaned and pulled her arm so that she moved back up.

'What you're doing is cruel.' He whispered hoarsely. She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

'I aim to torture.' She said before he claimed her lips.

A/N: Sorry about this lack of update. They will be coming less frequently now that school is back on. So I got that people wanted there to be sex (which I won't do completely because I want to keep my T rating), some fighting, one or two that wanted pregnancy, and dating. People weren't so keen on the drugs idea, well neither was I! Review please, Kiki.

**By the way, the song is "Call and Return" by Hellogoodbye.**


	7. Make Out Mark

THE RICH AND FAMOUS:

TITLE: The Rich and Famous

DISCLAIMER: Well before I could of said Chad, but now that he's married, well, now he's Sophia's. So now, I own nothing but my computer, this story, and the following people: Alex, Ryan, Charlie, Brett, Sarah, "Kim", "Dan",

SUMMARY: Rory gets discovered by a film caster and meets some familiar people as a result.

- - - - - - - - - - - -t-h-e- -r-i-c-h- - a-n-d- - t-h-e- -f-a-m-o-u-s- - - - - - - - -

Tristan's eyes opened from the sunlight. He felt something on his arms and his eyes focused on Rory who was still peacefully sleeping. He smiled and pulled the covers up a little more to cover her almost naked body. She groaned and shifted. Her lips were against his chest and he felt her light breathing tickling his chest. He kissed her hair and ran his hand over her back right above her underwear. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw Tristan's steel blue eyes staring at her.

'Stop staring.' She shrunk away and mumbled.

'I can't help it, you're just so damn gorgeous.' He admitted and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed back harder and ran her hands up his chest to his neck and pulled him the last millimeter towards her. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. They immediately stopped and stared at each other.

'Stay here.' Rory said standing up and putting a robe around her body and walking to the door. She opened it and saw Sarah. She entered and Rory looked after her confused.

'Rory I just wanted to talk to you.' She said walking into the trailer farther.

'Wait, umm how about I meet you outside in a few minutes when I'm dressed?' Rory offered going in front of her.

'No, we're both girls you don't have anything I don't have and vice versa.' Sarah was inches from the corner where she would be able to see top naked Tristan.

'I know, I just—'

'What? Are you afraid I'll see your bed? Don't worry, I never make mine either.' And Sarah walked completely into the trailer and gasped at her bed. Rory groaned but looked happy at the fact that Tristan had successfully been able to silently put on a t-shirt so it looked a little more innocent.

'Uh Sarah, you remember Tristan, don't you?'

'So this is what you didn't want me to see?' Rory nodded.

'I see, so I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday. It was very bitchy of me to do, and I realized I could have created problems between you too. But it seems like I helped it. Alright my karma seems to be good here so I'll just move along here.' Sarah said turning around and leaving. They both heard the door shut and let out the breath's they were holding.

'So how long do you think it'll take for everyone to know that you were in my bed?' Rory asked.

'I'd give it till lunch time, and then even the extra's know.' Rory grumbled and plopped down onto the bed.

'Hey at least we have our make out scene today.' Tristan said lacing his fingers through hers. Rory smiled.

'Before we face everyone, I want to know what we are now, because we're obviously not just coworker's now.'

'Well, if you would let me be, I'd love to be your boyfriend.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

'Well then I'd be honored to be your girlfriend.'

'Come here.' he said moving her so she was lying down and he was half on top of her. He moved his lips over her forehead, then the tip of her nose, and finally to her lips. Rory moaned as he moved his tongue throughout her mouth. After a long make out session, they broke the kiss and sat up slightly.

'I do believe we need to get to wardrobe now.' Tristan said annoyed.

'Well at least we can kiss today and have a good reason for it.' She said putting on a flowy skirt and tank top. Tristan laughed and put his jeans back on. They grabbed hands and exited the trailer together heading towards the sound stage. Tristan pulled her close to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. Upon reaching wardrobe, the make up artist, Alice, smiled at the two.

'Practicing for your big scene today?' she asked teasing. They both smiled and continued to wardrobe. Costumed and make up done, they reunited on the sound stage where the construction team had perfectly assembled a boy bedroom. They had already filmed the scene that fed into this one. In the scene they had been at a party and been together most of the night. They were dressed somewhat nicely, and the black choker around Rory's neck made her character have a sexual appeal that you hadn't seen in the beginning. They took their places.

(A/N: if you've ever seen the notebook on DVD and you watch the alternate love scene's, this is a lot like the second one where you pretty much see them having sex.)

**So this is the infamous room of Dan.** He said motioning his hands towards the room..

_You said I could call you Danny, right?_ She asked sweetly. Dan groans.

**Whatever.**

So, are you going to introduce me to your room or are you going to be a rude jerk?

**Umm, room, this is Kimberly, Kimberly, this is my room.**

_Tell me what you use everything for._ She said with a completely straight face. He looked at her surprised.

**Well this is my desk, it's useful for work, and my laptop finds a home right here, and I tend to sit here when I want to think. This is my dresser. I store my clothes in here—**

_Do you own a jock-strap?_

**Yes.**

Proceed.

This is my mirror, so I can style my hair, my styling gel, my stereo— 

_Can you put something on?_

Any preferences? 

_Something that reminds you of me._ He smiled and put on Sum 41. She rolled her eyes.

**This is my guitar, I play it often, my closet where I store more clothes, and then finally we come upon my bed.** He said sitting down and motioning for her sit as well. She did.

_Now, what do you do with or on a bed?_

I sleep. Was that a trick question? 

_No, but do you kiss girls here too?_

**I have.**

_So this wont be new to you._ She said before she shifted her body and pressed her lips firmly against his making them go backwards and end up with her on top of him. The camera pans in on them making out heavily and you see the discarding of clothes. Dan flips Kim over and now he is on top.

_Dan._ She breathes.

**Mmm?** He asks discarding both of their shirts on the floor.

_I can't, your belt._ She breathed as she continued kissing him with a hot open mouth. He lifts up slightly and helps her undo the offending garment and helps her pull down his jeans. The rest of their clothes get discarded quickly after that. They sit up and Rory rises slightly before you see her face go blank. They continue the sex scene. The scene switches to them lying under his covers naked and wrapped up in each other.

_Mmm, that was amazing. Thank you._ Kim whispers to Dan. Dan has a wide smile on his face.

**It was even more amazing for me, trust me.** They kiss for a for seconds before the allow themselves to drift off into a light slumber.

'ANNNNNNNNNNND Cut! That's a wrap!' Ryan called. Rory and Tristan sighed. As much fun as that was, it was quite awkward for both of them. In fact the thought going through both of their minds was that for the majority, they weren't acting. Tristan climbed out of the bed and put on the provided robe while Rory put her robe on before getting out of the bed. They were both wearing nude colored underwear.

'Good work you too, tomorrow, I will allow you to have a day off. Explore Hartford, it's new town for both of you so check it out.' They both nodded and walked away with confused expressions.

'I thought he knew we both came from around or in Hartford…' Rory commented.

'He's just the director, Rory. He just cares about the movie.' Tristan reminded her. She nodded and changed back into her regular clothes.

'So I'm hoping that our love scene didn't cause the rating to move up to NC-17.'

'Trust me, I wouldn't be surprised. By the way you play the sexy nice girl well. In fact I have a feeling that the sexy girl in you is lurching around waiting to be aroused from you.' Rory smiled and put on her last shoe and stood up straight.

'We'll have to see, won't we.' Rory said winking and walking away. Tristan ran after her.

'Was that a wink I saw?' Tristan asked. Rory smirked.

'Wipe that off your face, I'm the only one who's allowed to have a smirk you smirk stealer!'

'Make me give it back!' Tristan backed Rory into the wall and kissed her softly gently biting her bottom lip, which made her softly moan. He pulled away now wearing the smirk.

'Wanna go get some ice cream, Christian?' Rory asked. Grabbing his hand.

'Christian?' Tristan asked.

'Oh umm, Tristan. Sorry Christian is my other lover.'

'And what does this Christian look like?'

'Ehh like you, just hotter. In fact I think he might be your nice twin.' Rory said giggling and running away. Tristan smiled and ran after her easily catching her.

'You can run, but I can run faster.' Tristan whispered in her ear. She stuck her tongue out and he took it into his mouth which developed into another heavy kiss.

'Give it a rest! Jeez, you jut spent the last five hours kissing each other non-stop!' Alex said passing by them laughing, but they didn't hear anything but the sweet things they said to each other in between kisses.

**A/N: Well there's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Any ideas? Throw them at me, hopefully I'll catch it:0) Please review and thanks, Kiki.**


	8. Fight Part One

TITLE: The Rich and Famous

DISCLAIMER: Well before I coulda said Chad, but now that he's maerried, well, now he's Sophia's. So now, I own nothing but my computer, this story, and the following people: Alex, Ryan, Charlie, Brett.

SUMMARY: Rory gets discovered by a film caster and meets some familiar people as a result.

- - - - - - - - - - - -t-h-e- -r-i-c-h- - a-n-d- - t-h-e- -f-a-m-o-u-s- - - - - - - - -

'So, Christian have you been in any other movies?' Rory asked. They only had one more week left of shooting and it was making her sad.

'Small ones. Small roles.' Tristan responded. Rory had adopted Christian for Tristan when he was being nice.

'So is your name out there? I mean no offense or anything but other then Chilton, I've never heard of you before.' Tristan gasped.

'I'm your boyfriend!' he said pulling her closer to him. They were at dinner; they had separated from the rest of the movie crew and were spending some "alone" time together. Rory smiled.

'I know.'

'Well, I don't take offense to what you said.' She smiled happily.

'Good.' She looked down. She turned to her completely in the booth and lifted her chin up with his finger.

'Babe what's wrong?'

'You live in North Carolina, I live here…at Yale. Shooting is done in less then a week.' Tristan frowned.

'Hey let's just enjoy the time we have now, and you never know what could happen to make this easier. Plus there was this guy name Alexander Graham Bell. Great man he is, seeing that he invented this thing called a telephone, which evolved into a cell phone. Did I mention that we both have one of those?' Rory smiled.

'I just…I like you a lot and I want to be with you.' Rory said. He nodded and rubbed her back.

'We will, okay? We'll make it work.' She nodded and took a sip of her coke.

'But what about the sex? The sex is good.' She said randomly.

'Yes it is, but we'll figure it all out."

'Now, I do believe we're in a club, a club where people dance. We're people, let's dance.' Tristan said smiling. Rory nodded and stood up and followed him to the dance floor. They twirled around and danced to the music laughing the whole time. He brought her into his arms and held onto her tightly. They came away from each other slightly and looked into each other's eyes as they kissed softly. They broke the kiss and Rory twirled out and then came back to him in a slow calm song. They were joined at one hand as they went back to their table and ate their dinner. The conversation was light as they finished dinner. They had tomorrow off because it was Sunday and they spent all day walking around a small park. Monday came too quickly. They met up wardrobed and make up-ed in an outside set. They arrived the park that Rory and Tristan were just at the day before. This was probably one of the more sweeter moments in the movie. Rory sat on the swing as Tristan posed in his opening position against metal pole, watching her.

'Rolling…..action!'

_You gonna push o just let me sit here all day?_ Kim asked smiling.

**I'll push you.** He said standing up and pushing her swing. They're laughing and having a good time.

_I'm flying!_ She said laughing freely with her hands out like a bird.

**Fly to me.** He said coming in front of her. The swing made it's way towards him and right before she smacked into him, she wrapped her legs around his torso and grabbed into the back of his neck and hold on. The force pushed him back words onto the ground with her landing on top of him. She looked down into his blue eyes and licked her lips.

_May I kiss you Danny?_

**May I kiss you back Kimmy?** She frowned but it was taken away when he mashed his lips against hers. She broke the kiss breathing heavily.

_God, you're amazing._He smiled.

_Danny, can I tell you something? _She got a serious tone.

**Sure, you can tell me anything**He said sincerely. She moved away from him slightly.

_The last guy I was with broke my heart, but he didn't. _Tears start to come_. What I mean is that, yes he really hurt me, but not as much as you could hurt me. _He looked at her funny.

I love you Dan, and I love you so much that I don't want to even go home after we see each other because I miss you so much. I miss you so much that when I kiss you, I make sure I can get enough of it each time so that if I ever go somewhere, I'll have made my relationship with you the best I could. I know that it's sudden and everything, but I cry when I'm not with you, and cry when I see you because I love you, and I cry when I hear you because I want to be closer. You—

**I love you too, except when I'm not around you, my heart hurts, my head feels funny, and I'm cold. I feel like each breath is a struggle until the next one I breathe it with you. **He said wiping off her tears. She had a smile on her face now that she was struggling to keep as she had tears streaming down her face. She moved a shaky hand to his cheek and caressed it.

They brought me to you. The gods or whatever they are. They knew I needed you. He didn't process her least statement before he kissed her with so much love that you could feel the kiss on your own lips. The camera moves out and they break the kiss hugging each other like there would never be another day in the world.

"Cut! Amazing, keep it up. We film tomorrow same time, and then we pack up.' Ryan said as Rory and Tristan walked off the set slightly dazed. Rory had a tissue and was drying her eyes from her performance. They walked back to his trailer and stopped at the door.

'I leave in three days Tristan.' She said quietly.

'But I thought you were staying till Friday. We have to strike and—' Rory cut him off.

'I have school and I've already missed a lot. Our strike times are different. You're here when I'm not and same for the other way around.' Tristan got a sad glimpse in his eyes but then thought of something.

'I got a transfer to Yale. Since I finished two years in NC, I can switch to here.' Rory stood there gaping.

'When?'

'I got accepted the first week of shooting.'

'You fucking bastard! And you didn't tell me that? You let me get all sad and stuff because I didn't think we could be together and you already knew that you were going to be at Yale! What hell is wrong with your brain?' Rory screamed. Tristan just opened and closed his mouth. He had never seen her this mad.

'I'm sorry—'

'No, don't talk to me.' Rory said turning around and walking quickly to her trailer. Tristan could hear her slam the door. There was tension the next day and every single person noticed.

'Rory?' Sarah asked cautiously the next day.

'What?' she said snapped.

'Umm Ryan wants to do the scene with you and Alex.'

'Oh, right.' Rory said absent-mindedly. She went to her position.

'Rolling….action.'

So Sean…Dan tells me that you don't believe him about me. See there's a problem with that seeing as you're his best friend. He's never lied to you before, never took you for granted, and you go ahead and bash him to the ground, kick his weak frame, light a fire between you too. Whatever the hell provoked you to be such an ass hole to my boyfriend, you better make it disappear or things'll get bad. Trust me. Ryan looked at Rory, the character was supposed to have a hiss voice at this time, not yelling the lines.

**Oh yea, and what may I ask will happen, princess?**

How is it that almost all guys are ass holes? I mean I'm sure even Dan is an ass hole, I mean why wouldn't he be? Guys just make you fall in love with them and then rip our your heart and trample on it.

'CUUUUUT!'

And then me! He kept that he'd be with me for a whole three weeks when I was scared to death that I wouldn't be able to be with him—

'Rory! CUUUUUUUUUUT!' Ryan yelled. Rory jumped and shut her mouth looking down.

'What the hell are you doing? You're playing this part all wrong, and you know it. I'm not going to through away this movie just for a love affair, so I suggest you reread this scene and try it again. You work for me. Got it?' Rory nodded and went back into position. They had to go through it 11 times because Rory kept coming out of character. It was the last scene they were shooting and Rory was on her last thread. She had to talk her way through the rest of the day. Sarah watched her friend struggle with all the criticism Ryan was throwing at her. Ryan sighed and let the scene's go. The editing studio could fix them up to perfect scenes.

Rory had succeeded in avoiding Tristan for the past two days. She was done packing up the rest of her things and at strike. Rory was taking deep breath's to calm her self when Ryan called her over.

'Yea?' she asked meekly.

'Look, Tristan is a good guy. Talk to him.' He said and walked away. Rory thought about it and finally the tears started to invade her body as she slowly walked back to her trailer. She made it to her bed when there was a knock.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: Alright so I know I hate these to be continued things but I promise I'll get it up ASAP. I already have the first half and I know exactly what I want to put in it. Please review. Thanks, Kiki.**


	9. Fight Part Two

TITLE: The Rich and Famous

DISCLAIMER: Well before I could of said Chad, but now that he's married, well, now he's Sophia's. So now, I own nothing but my computer, this story, and the following people: Alex, Ryan, Charlie, and Brett.

SUMMARY: Rory gets discovered by a film caster and meets some familiar people as a result.

- - - - - - - - - - - -t-h-e- -r-i-c-h- - a-n-d- - t-h-e- -f-a-m-o-u-s- - - - - - - - -

She called for them to come in.

'I wanted to—' Rory bolted up and glared at him.

'What are you doing here?' she asked through gritted teeth.

'Rory, why were you do mad at me for not telling you? I wanted it to be a surprise.' Rory stood up and started to pace.

'You wanna know why I'm mad at you? Okay, fine, I'll tell you. Because everything I said during that scene in the park as Kim was true! It all was.' She fiercely wiped away her tears.

'I know it's only been three and a half weeks but I love you, Tristan. I can't get you out of my head and when I do I feel bad. I've had my heart broken Tristan, and it hurt like a brick landed on my heart, shattered it and it had to be put back together, but when you told me that you knew, I felt like a brick landed on my heart and I couldn't even pick up the pieces it was smashed so much.' Tristan stared at her with her confession. He stepped forward.

'Don't come near me.' She warned backing up. He followed her until she was trapped between him and the wall.

'Leave me alone!' She growled. He moved forward. She acted on impulse and slapped him across the cheek.

'Why couldn't you just leave me alone?' She whimpered.

'Because I love you too.' He said not paying attention to his stinging cheek.

'No you don't. You just have this need to prove to people—'

'Godammit, Rory! I've loved you since we were at Chilton, so don't go telling me that I don't love you because I love you more then I can deal with.' The tears were still streaming down her face,

'Then prove it.' She said pushing him away and running out of her trailer. Tristan watched her run and ran his hands through his hair before he sat down on her bed and put his head in his hands. The tears started to threaten. He was about to let lose when he heard someone come into the room. It was Sarah.

'Look, I totally understand if you don't want to trust me because of that whole girlfriend incident, but I think you should go after her. You love each other; it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. I know it, you know it, and she knows it. Now go prove it.' He just sat there.

'The sun goes down Tristan, and once the sky gets just a little bit darker, you know you've wasted your time.'

'We went to the same high school for one and a half years. I was sent to military school and the night that I left, she kissed me goodbye. I was too stupid to do something about it then—'

'Then why are you spending your bloody time here, instead of being smart and doing something about it now?'

'You know for someone who made Rory mad as hell at me, you sure now what you're doing.'

'Of course I do. Now, I do believe running makes you farther from the thing you're coming from then just sitting.' He smiled quickly and ran out of the trailer and to the parking lot. Her car wasn't there anymore which meant that she would not be around anymore. The movie was over, and apparently so was the relationship. He sighed and sat on the curb when he saw her car come back into view. She got out of the car and stood there in front of Tristan. He stood up and stared at her.

'I'm glad you're back.' He said softly.

'Me too, I would have had a hard time doing laundry without my laundry.' She said before she started to walk back to her trailer. Tristan bit his lip and turned around watching her walk away once again. He shook his head and walked behind her allowing the feeling in his stomach because she was ignoring him. She opened her trailer door and before Tristan could come in as well, Rory was on her way out loaded down with bags.

'Do you want me—?'

'Yes, I want you to go fuck yourself.' She said vehemently before proceeding to stumble. He shook his head and sighed.

'Rory, please, just listen to me.' She stopped and turned around.

'My heart was broken today. Do you not get that? I mean, god, why didn't you just tell me? I would have been surprised without having my heart feel like it was ripped out numerous times.'

'I know, and I'm sorry. I should have told you. But I didn't, and for that, I will always regret it.' He walked closer to her.

'Do you know what it's like to love someone where all you could care about it them and when you'll see them again? Or, how long you can keep the relationship going…or, or, what you would do so that the other person never leaves you? I love you, Tristan! I already spilled my heart out to you—'

'I made a mistake. A big one, but Rory, I'm only human. I didn't think it through completely—'

'Oh so when you cheat on me and come to me with the "I'm human, and I didn't think it through fully" bull shit, I'm just supposed to take you back?'

'That was a bad analogy, because I would never do something so deliberately hurtful, and I would never do anything intentionally hurtful to you. You're too rare to do that. I have—had you, and I wouldn't give that up for the world. Right now, I would do anything just to have you be in my arms again.' Rory looked down. He walked closer and lifted her chin with his finger.

'I'm sorry, okay? I thought it would be a great surprise, but it obviously wasn't.' she wiped away a tear.

'Uhh, I'm a mess!' she said breaking the eye contact.

'Yea, you are. But you can blame that on me.' He said smiling sincerely. She let a small smile appear before she allowed him to take her into his arms and hold on tight.

'Never let go.' She whispered burying her head into his shirt letting her tears soak through.

'I'll still be holding you when the next 400 meteor showers come.'

'What about the 401?'

'Oh I'll be holding you even tighter.'

**A/N: Sappy and emotional chapter. I liked it though, what did you think of it? I know I said that this happened summer before sophomore year, but I'm going to push it up a little. She's going into her third year at Yale (aka what would be this season had she stayed with it…:0(…anyways..) and she and Logan didn't last long and she never committed a crime and she and Lorelai are still talking like before. Alright, reviews please! Thanks, Kiki.**


	10. Uh Huh

TITLE: The Rich and Famous

DISCLAIMER: Well before I could of said Chad, but now that he's married, well, now he's Sophia's. So now, I own nothing but my computer, this story, and the following people: Alex, Ryan, Charlie, and Brett.

SUMMARY: Rory gets discovered by a film caster and meets some familiar people as a result.

- - - - - - - - - - - -t-h-e- -r-i-c-h- - a-n-d- - t-h-e- -f-a-m-o-u-s- - - - - - - - -

Rory and Tristan spent over an hour just standing there and holding each other. They felt like their loves for each other had gotten stronger. He had helped her with the rest of her stuff and had accompanied Rory on her ride to Stars Hollow. Lorelai seemed to like Tristan immensely and she even allowed him to sleep on their couch for the night. The next day, he went with her back to Yale.

'So this is my dorm.' Rory said pointing.

'Should we go inside?'

'Yea, let's go.' She said opening the door and seeing a semi clean common room and attached rooms. She saw LG on one door and headed over to it and opened the door to see a room already filled with her stuff. They both looked around.

'I thought you hadn't been here before.'

'I haven't. My mom must have done all of this.' Rory said smiling and looking at Tristan who was scanning the room.

'WHO"S HERE!' they heard a voice yell. A familiar voice.

'I HAVE A BAT, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!'

'It's me, Rory!' Rory called through her door. You heard a thump on the floor before her door flew open and Paris dashed in and hugged Rory tightly.

'Whatever happened this summer, make sure it happens again.' Rory said as she hugged her friend back.

'So how was the movie?' Paris asked.

'It was good, in fact I got a boyfriend.'

'Your mom told me. So what's his name?'

'Would you like to meet him?'

'Whatever.' Paris said acting as if she didn't care. Both knew otherwise.

'Umm move your vision to the left a little bit.' Rory said and when she saw Paris' eyes shift, she smiled slightly.

'Tristan? Tristan Dugrey!' Paris yelled and hugged him tightly.

'Paris Gellar. Never thought you'd see me again, huh?'

'Actually, I figured at our 10th reunion for high school, I'd see you and then you and Rory would find a new found love.' The couple rolled their eyes.

'Well, Rory it's good to have you back, and it's good to see you again Dugrey, I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot more of you now.'

'You can be sure of it.' Tristan said as Paris smiled and left.

'She's tolerable.' Tristan whispered. Rory smiled and took his hand in hers.

'Why are you so amazing?' she asked softly.

'Because, I'm just too damn gorgeous.'

'That's why you're amazing?' Rory asked laughing. Tristan thought about it and then frowned.

'I think I heard you—''

'Mhmm, sure.' Rory teased but was stopped when Tristan kissed her softly.

'So what are we going to do with out all of this back to back shooting?' Rory asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

'Classes, Rory. Classes.' Tristan said smiled and wrapping his arms around her waist.

'You're such a butt head. You know that?'

'Yup.' He said smiling.

'You better be glad my mom likes you, because if she didn't, I'm not sure we'd have much of a chance of surviving for long.' She said matter of factly.

'I beg to differ.' He said kissing her softly. The kiss to make her change her mind. And of course, like always, it worked.

**A/N: So I know this chapter is kinda short…sorry about that. I'm just going to say three more chapters. That's my plan; I really don't want to have another hugely longed story. Like No Longer. It was great to write, but it was 50 chapters. Please Review! Thanks, Kiki.**


	11. Mistake's

TITLE: The Rich and Famous

DISCLAIMER: Well before I could of said Chad, but now that he's married, well, now he's Sophia's. So now, I own nothing but my computer, this story, and the following people: Alex, Ryan, Charlie, and Brett.

SUMMARY: Rory gets discovered by a film caster and meets some familiar people as a result.

- - - - - - - - - - - -t-h-e- -r-i-c-h- - a-n-d- - t-h-e- -f-a-m-o-u-s- - - - - - - - -

Rory was lounging on the sofa in the common room reading a book. Her thoughts kept going back to the movie and how amazing it had been and how she had met Tristan again. Thinking about that led her to think about Italy since she had been on a plane from Italy when she had been noticed. Her thoughts then traced back to why she had gone to Italy. Dean. She hadn't seen him for five months. Rumor has it that he went with this family back to the Windy City. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind when Paris came into the room and interrupted her.

'I need advice.' Paris said.

'Advice? Alright, humor me.' Rory said giving her, her attention.

'I'm going out with Doyle. Which shoes go better with my outfit?'

'Umm, the blue ones. But why are you wearing a Saari?' Rory asked confused at the Indian outfit.

'It's a cultural festival Gilmore.' Rory put her hands up in surrender.

'The blue shoes Paris.' Rory said avoiding a rant. Paris nodded and sat down putting on the shoes before leaving the other ones next to her chair and leaving the dorm.

'Thanks for cleaning your shoes up!' Rory yelled after Paris but Paris was too far away to hear. Rory sighed and went back to her reading. There was a knock on the door and she hesitantly got up and answered it.

'Dean?' she said shocked revealing the tall brunette.

'Hey Rory.' He said smiling.

'What umm, what are you doing here?'

'Lindsay moved in with her folks. We can be together now.'

'What?' Rory asked confused.

'I made a mistake by marrying Lindsay, you're the one I love.'

'Your timing really sucks. And by the way I made a mistake by sleeping with you and everyone has to learn to live with their mistake's.'

'I know, but just give "us" another shot!'

'I was gone the whole summer, thinking about what I did. Nothing changes what we did! When I came back, I was offered a lead role in a movie and I accepted it. After about a month it was finished and I gained more then just the experience. I gained a boyfriend. A very unmarried boyfriend. Dean we were over before we started to date. You were a great first boyfriend, but I need things you can't give me. Plus, Lindsay is pregnant with your baby. You should be with her!' Rory said frustrated.

'I don't want that baby, I want you!' Rory stared at him for a minute.

'_You_ are an ass hole Dean Forrester! Your _wife_ is pregnant with your baby! How could you not want it? You married her, and maybe you did it to make me jealous, but newsflash, you MARRIED her! Even if you divorce her, that baby is still gonna be yours!' Rory took a deep breath before continuing.

'You're worse then scum.' She growled before she slammed the door in his face. She leaned against the door and cried. She had _slept_ with him. After about a half an hour, she dried her eyes and stood up. She didn't even bother to take anything with her as she ran out of her building and to another one. She stepped in front of his dorm and knocked softly. There was no answer, and the tears started to come again as she banged as hard as she could on the door. A blonde woman opened the door wearing boxers-Tristan's and a tank top.

'I uh, is Tristan here?' she asked wiping away the tears,

'Could you come back a little later? We're kinda in the middle of…something.' The blonde said looking for words.

'I see, I'm his girlfriend, so just tell him I stopped by. Maybe you should write it down. You know, in case it's too much to remember.' Rory spat and started to walk away before. The blonde's voice made her stop.

'So you're Tristan's girlfriend. How's that going?' Rory turned around and glared.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You're just a lot…different than I expected you to be.'

'Yea same here.' Rory mumbled. The blonde took in Rory's appearance for the first time.

'Your name's Rory, right?' her voice became softer. Rory nodded.

'Come on in. I'll just finish with Tristan later.' She opened the door for Rory to com in.

'Dugrey, you have a visitor!' the blonde yelled. Rory was curious who this girl was.

'Chrissy, we're not _done. _We need to finish!' She heard him whine.

'You girlfriend is standing here with a tear stained face and bloodshot eyes, I think we can wait to talk about me.' Tristan appeared quickly and looked at Rory before hugging her tightly. She pushed him away slightly and pointed to Chrissy.

'That's my sister, Chrissy.'

'Oh.' Rory said quietly.

'Hey, I'm just gonna…' Chrissy said pointing to the door and leaving. When the door was shut, Tristan focused back on Rory and brought her to the couch and sat down next to her.

'Ror, what's wrong?' he asked soothingly.

'He came back, and I yelled at him, and he talked back, and I'm a horrible person!' Tristan had an idea who she was talking about.

'Rory, shhh…..it's okay.' He said rubbing her back.

'I'm such a horrible person. I ruined a girls life, and now she's pregnant and the father wants nothing to do with her or the baby.' She cried flailing her arms.

'Dean's an ass hole—'

'I need to call her.' Rory said and picked up the phone and dialed 411.

'Rory are you sure—' Rory silenced him with her hand. She had the operator connect her.

'Hello?' a young woman answered.

'hi, may I please speak with Lindsay?'

'This is Lindsay.'

'Hi, this is umm, Rory Gilmore—'

'What do you want?' Lindsay growled.

'I just want to apologize and I know that sounds crazy, but Dean came to see me again and he told me he didn't want your baby and I freaked out at him. He doesn't deserve you, I don't even deserve to talk to you, I'm just really upset and I was hoping that this phone call would help me calm down and maybe make you a little less mad at me. Plus, I feel smaller then a pixel, and I made you feel like—well I don't know, but whatever I made you feel, nobody should ever have to feel that way. Except Dean. And me.' Rory said as Tristan continued to rub her back. There was a silence.

'Hello?' Rory asked.

'I understand.' Lindsay said with a soft voice.

'What?'

'You didn't ruin our marriage; you just broke the last of it. Before you and Dean…got together, I already knew I was pregnant—so did Dean. I don't blame you for everything, but you seem like a good person and I want to believe that. You don't deserve to feel like I did either, and your right, you don't deserve to talk to me. But honestly, I'm glad you and Dean got together. It gave me a reason to break it off completely, just don't tell Dean that.'

'I wont. Swear to god, it stays with me.'

'So do you feel better?'

'Well my head isn't pounding anymore and my eyes are no longer like water falls. So yea, I think so.'

'Bye Rory.'

'Bye.' Rory hung up the phone and sighed into Tristan's shoulder.

'So?'

'She's not completely mad at me.' Tristan smiled and kissed her forehead.

'Everything will be fine, okay?' Tristan said resting his forehead on hers. She nodded.

'So you met my sister today.'

'Yea, she seems…nice.'

'She's hard to get to open up. Comes from a troubled and sad past.' Rory nodded.

'I never knew you had a sister.'

'I don't tell many people. She's something that I want to keep to myself. She's too special to me to let everyone know about her.'

'Is she older or younger?'

'Older by three years.' Rory nodded and rested her head on his shoulder breathing softly. They were silent for a few minutes.

'Hey you know how you said everything will be okay?' Rory asked breaking the silence.

'Yea.'

'I have a feeling Dean wont be to happy when he finds out that I'm dating you.' Tristan smirked.

'When you tell him, can I be there kissing you?' Rory laughed and hit his shoulder.

'Cruel boy.' Rory said. He gave a toothy grin. Rory smiled and moved farther onto him. He wrapped both arms around her as she settled into him and shut her eyes.

'Have a good nap my love.' Rory opened an eye at Tristan before smiling. He smiled back and ran his hand through her hair lulling her to sleep.

**A/N: So I think I changed my mind again. Should this be her junior year in college (what would be this season), or should she be going into her sophomore year in college? PICK PICK PICK! Please review. Thanks, Kiki.**


	12. Seems Familiar

TITLE: The Rich and Famous

DISCLAIMER: Well before I could of said Chad, but now that he's married, well, now he's Sophia's. So now, I own nothing but my computer, this story, and the following people: Alex, Ryan, Charlie, and Brett.

SUMMARY: Rory gets discovered by a film caster and meets some familiar people as a result.

- - - - - - - - - - - -t-h-e- -r-i-c-h- - a-n-d- - t-h-e- -f-a-m-o-u-s- - - - - - - - -

'Dean called this morning.' Paris said as Rory walked into the common room.

'Again?' Rory sighed.

'Yup, but this time, he called to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving.' Paris said pointedly.

'Did you tell him to Happy Thanksgiving my ass?' Rory asked plopping down.

'Gilmore, your love life is none of my business.' Rory gave Paris a look.

'Fine. It's just weird for him to call. I mean he knows you have a boyfriend, right?'

'I made it very clear, but you know it has been like a month…maybe he forgot.'

'That you're dating Tristan? I doubt he'd forget that.'

'…Umm…I didn't tell him.' Rory said slowly.

'He'll leave you alone if he knows who he's up against. You know that right?'

'I just…don't want to cause any trouble between us. I mean things are really nice right now—'

'The sex is good.' Paris interrupted.

'Umm well—'

'Just admit it.'

'Well yea, but I was talking about our relationship overall.' There was a knock on the door. Rory went to answer it. Tristan was standing there smiling and holding 3 red roses. Paris raised an eyebrow, and Rory just looked confused.

'These are for you.' He said extending them.

'Thank you.' She accepted them and continued to just stand there.

'Ready to go?' he asked. Rory looked even more confused.

'We had a date?'

'No, I'm just taking you out right now.'

'But I have work—' Tristan kissed her softly on the lips to silence her. He pulled back and continued to smile.

'I'll go get my coat.' Rory said walking away.

'What are you trying to pull?' Paris asked.

'I can't just take my girlfriend out for no reason?'

'You can, we just have a curfew here. You miss, no kiss.' Tristan raised his eyebrows in confusion.

'All right Paris, I'll be back. If anything arises…you know my cell phone number.' Paris nodded and watched the two leave.

'So Mr. Spontaneity…where are you taking me?'

'Somewhere small.'

'Well am I dressed appropriately?' Tristan looked at her cute skirt and shirt.

'Yea, you're perfect.' He said smiling and holding her hand in his bigger one. She smiled back. They pulled into a parking lot with the name Andoloro's printed on the awning. Rory stared at the name and racked her brain as to why it sounded so familiar. Tristan parked the car and the two of them walked up to the maitre de.

'Reservation for two under Dugrey.' Tristan said casually. The man nodded and seated them. They got through dinner and Tristan kept seeing Rory's apprehensive face.

'Is everything okay?' he asked worried.

'Yea this place just seems familiar.' He nodded.

'Tristan what is this?'

'What?'

'Why are we here, in this fancy restaurant?'

'You really don't know?' Tristan asked frowning. Rory shrugged helplessly.

'Today is our three month anniversary.' Rory gasped and covered her mouth.

'Oh my god Tristan.' She breathed guiltily.

'You didn't remember?' he asked sounding hurt.

'No, of course I remember, I just…didn't know it was today. I mean I knew it was any day now, I just didn't realize it was this…close. Wow, I'm so sorry Tristan.' Rory said biting her lip having developed tears in her eyes.

'Hey, don't worry about it okay?' he soothed holding her hand in his and stroking it gently with his thumb.

'I can't not worry about it! Here you are trying to make this night all romantic and everything and I…didn't even know why we were here.' she said quietly.

'But you know now, so just relax. Just enjoy the rest of today.' She nodded.

'How about some dessert?' Tristan suggested. Rory nodded happily with the change of subject.

'I'd love some.' She gushed.

'I hear the Tiramisu here is incredible.'

'Great, let's get that.' Tristan nodded and ordered it. About 10 minutes later it arrived. Rory stuck her fork into it and took a bite. Her eyes lit up.

'Oh my god, this is amazing!' Tristan smiled.

'Oh wow, yea this is good.' He said trying some for himself.

'I haven't had Tiramisu this good since…' Rory thought back to when that was. Tristan waited for her to answer but was given a fork clanging onto the table and Rory spitting out the rest into her napkin.

'Are you okay?' he asked.

'Can we please leave? Immediately?' she asked with a sad tone. He nodded quickly placing a $50 bill on the table and helping Rory out of her chair. They were walking to the car when Rory's soft crying filled the air.

'What's wrong?' he asked immediately and brought her to a small patch of grass and helped her sit down.

'I clash.' She said wiping away a tear.

'Your skirt and shirt look fine to me.' He said.

'The décor. I didn't match it. You didn't tell me what restaurant we were going to, so I clashed.' She said as if he knew what she was talking about.

'What?'

'You're not going to…' she trailed off.

'I'm not gonna what?'

'Break up with me are you?'

'Why would I do that?' he asked not understanding.

'Well I mean I love you and I can say that to you so technically you shouldn't break up with me…but there's always that off chance that you know, this night goes diff—' he cut her off with his finger and his eyes staring into hers.

'I love you Rory, okay? And even if you couldn't say it back, I would wait for you, so whatever you're talking about forget it.' He said softly.

'Dean broke up with me because I couldn't say I loved him back.'

'And he's an idiot for that.'

'But tonight just brought all that back.' She said weakly. He gave her a look.

'This was the restaurant he took me too on our three month anniversary. The anniversary where I couldn't tell him I loved him.' Realization dawned on Tristan.

'Oh god, Rory. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too—'

'I know, it's just slightly…weird the way it worked out. I don't wanna break up.'

'Me neither.'

'I'm sorry. I ruined your afternoon and evening.'

'I'm with you. I hardly consider it a ruined afternoon.' He said smiling comfortingly. She smiled too through her tears.

'Dean's been calling me.' She said randomly.

'What?' he asked confused.

'He called today to wish me a Happy Thanksgiving, but I wasn't there so Paris told me.'

'But you told me you weren't in contact anymore.'

'I know, and I did that because things were great for us and I didn't want to mess that up. Please forgive me.'

'Okay, but Rory this is getting old. You need to tell him to stop.'

'He's supposed to meet me tomorrow at 1 pm. I was going to knee him in the sensitive area but I'd rather you be there too.'

'Sure. I'll be there.' Rory smiled and then giggled looking away. He smiled too.

'What?' he asked turning her to look at him again.

'Well I liked your idea.'

'Idea?'

'The one where when I tell him, you're kissing me.' Tristan smiled widely and laughed.

'Then let's do it. Any opportunity where I can one, make Bagboy jealous and two, kiss you, I'm game.' Rory ruffled his hair.

'Ahh Tristan, whatever am I going to do with you?' Rory asked smiling and shaking her head. Her tears were dry now.

'Well, I could think of one thing.'

'I'm not surprised.' Rory said sarcastically. He smiled again before he kissed her hard and lovingly. She moaned softly against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. They separated.

'Happy anniversary, Mary.'

'Tristan!' She hit him. He smirked but it was wiped away when Rory lowered his lips back onto his.

**A/N: I still don't know whether this should be freshman year of junior year. I'd like to do junior year but if majority want freshman, I'll do that. Please review! Thanks, Kiki.**


	13. Perfect

TITLE: The Rich and Famous

DISCLAIMER: Well before I could of said Chad, but now that he's married…and separated…who knows what's happening? So now, I own nothing but my computer, this story, and the following people: Alex, Ryan, Charlie, Sarah and Brett.

SUMMARY: Rory gets discovered by a film caster and meets some familiar people as a result.

- - - - - - - - - - - -t-h-e- -r-i-c-h- - a-n-d- - t-h-e- -f-a-m-o-u-s- - - - - - - - -

They were sleeping peacefully in his bed when Rory suddenly bolted straight up.

'Tristan!' She shook him awake.

'What? Is everything okay?' he asked alarmed.

'Do you smell that?' she asked sniffing the air. He did the same.

'Uhh…the smell of paint?'

'No! Snow!' Rory took the covers off of her body and ran to the window opening it up all the way. Tristan grumbled and stumbled to where she was standing.

'You had to wake me up just because you smell snow?' he asked as they watched the first snow of the season slowly make it's way to the ground.

'Magical things happen when it snows!' Tristan smiled.

'Like what?'

'I don't know until it happens.' He nodded and stood behind her resting his head on hers. She smiled and leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around her torso. Her cell phone rang. She picked it up from the small table next to the window.

'Hello?'

'You weren't sleeping were you?' Lorelai asked suspiciously.

'Am I not your daughter? I woke Tristan up too. We're watching it from his window.'

'God I love the snow.' Lorelai breathed.

'Where's Luke?' Rory asked.

'Getting coffee.'

'Mmm, I could use some of that right now.'

'Walk somewhere.'

'It's 3 am.'

'So?' Rory smiled.

'Alright, well enjoy your view.' Rory said.

'You too. Love ya sweetie.'

'Love ya too.' She clicked off the phone.

'Your mom making sure you caught the first snowfall?' Tristan asked turning her around in his arms.

'Of course.' She said. He kissed her softly. She loved being in his arms and she loved the feeling of his lips when they gently brushed hers.

'Can we go get some coffee?' Rory asked giving him a puppy face. He smiled and nodded. A bright smile developed on her face as she pulled out of his arms and put on her coat and shoes. He did the same and held open the door for her.

'After you pretty girl.' He said. She raised an eyebrow but smiled nonetheless. They walked hand in hand towards a 24 hour Starbucks. The snow was falling between them and around them. On the way back, after both of them had finished their coffee and disposed of their cups, Rory stopped walking pulling Tristan back. She let her head fall back and tried to catch snowflakes on her tongue. He smiled and watched her until he felt his heart ache. He moved in front of her and waited for her to bring her head back up. When she did she was surprised how close they were.

'Do you realize what today is?'

'Our five month anniversary.' She said smiling. He nodded and laced their fingers together. She shivered.

'Cold?' he asked smiling. She shook her head but was proven wrong when Tristan kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her warming her up. She broke the kiss and laid her head on his chest shutting her eyes allowing Tristan to warm her up.

'Come on, it's getting nippy out.' He said pulling her along with him until his dorm came into sight again. She pushed open his door and immediately disposed off her coat, shoes, and hat. He did they same and followed her into his room. She shut the door and when she turned around he was there right in front of her again.

'In your eyes, what's the most magical thing you could ever have, be?' She thought about it for a few minutes.

'Well it would be a lot like this…but I'd be in a fluffy dress and you'd be in a suit, and two rings would have found homes.' She said softly. He lifted her chin up and stared into her eyes.

'Are you serious?' he asked shocked. She nodded and tried to avoid his intense gaze.

'Why? Did I say something weird?' Rory started to ramble.

'No! I'm just…and you're just…'He said nervously.

'What?' she persuaded him.

'Perfect.' He breathed.

'Perfect? I'm perfect?' Rory asked getting slightly teary eyed.

'I can't imagine anyone who is more perfect then you.' She bit her lip.

'So now that I shared that…what's the most magical thing you could ever think of having?'

'I don't want to tell you.' He said slowly.

'What? Why?'

'When the time comes, I'll tell you.' She nodded unhappily. It was silent.

'Just get it over with Tristan.' Rory said smiling.

'What are you talking about?' He asked somewhat suspiciously.

'You've been jittery for the past three weeks. Just do or say whatever it is that's making you insane because you're driving me crazy. Your eyes dart, your legs shake, and your hands tremble. Not to mention the increased motion of running your hand through your hair.' He opened his mouth but closed it again.

'I don't…' he trailed off and took a deep breath.

'I love you Rory.' He said.

'I know.'

'And I want everything you want. Plus more.' She tilted her head.

'The most magical thing I could ever have would be you. And to be with you forever, and…have everything with you.'

'Everything?'

'I want to make you happy, I want to be the best…whatever I am to you—'

'Tristan what are you doing?' she asked as she watched Tristan pace. He stopped abruptly.

'Just being with you isn't enough for me. In the most un obsessive way, I want to have you, and keep you. Hold you, Kiss you, even sing too you, but I suggest against that one. I want to be your world, and—'

'You never fully answered the question though. What is the most magical thing you can think of that you'd want?' He was silent for a few seconds.

'To be with you, and to have a family with you, and to die with you.' He said finally. He sighed and looked down at the floor. Rory tilted her head as a smile crept onto her face.

Did you just propose?' she asked smiling. He looked up and noticed the love and devotion in her eyes.

'I….'

'Well I mean, if you didn't really ask me, then I can't really say yes…so…' Rory pointed out. Tristan let out a shocked breath and let his jaw hang open as a smile made its way to his lips. He licked his lips.

'Rory, will you marry me?' he asked shaking his head.

'Well since you asked.' She said deadpanned. He laughed and pulled her too him.

'Please Rory. Marry me.' He said sincerely. She nodded.

'Okay.' She said biting her lip. Her eyes were shining as he hugged her tightly and pulled back then crashed his lips to hers. She fought back with more than she thought she had as they moved onto his bed to continue the celebration.

**A/N: Alright, so I've decided that this will be her third year at Yale (Junior year). I know the marriage thing is kinda fast but when I started to write this story I wasn't going to have them get engaged yet, but when I wrote the chapter…it just came out. Well I hope you liked this chapter, and this chapter takes place in middle January. About two/three chapters left I think. No more then 20, I know that. Thanks, Kiki.**


	14. More Than You Thought

TITLE: The Rich and Famous

DISCLAIMER: Well before I could have said Chad, but now that he's married...and separated…who knows what's happening? So now, I own nothing but my computer, this story, and the following people: Alex, Ryan, Charlie, and Brett.

SUMMARY: Rory gets discovered by a film caster and meets some familiar people as a result.

- - - - - - - - - - - -t-h-e- -r-i-c-h- - a-n-d- - t-h-e- -f-a-m-o-u-s- - - - - - - - -

'Rory!' Paris yelled about one month later. Rory ran into the common room.

'What?'

'The recognition has started.' Paris said handing Rory the newest issue of People magazine. It was opened up to an article. Rory scanned it and looked up surprised.

'But it's only been 6 months! It's still not done be editing!' Rory said shocked. There was about a two-page article on the movie, pictures and all.

'Well apparently this movie is going to get a good response.'

'Wait…does that mean that Tristan and I will have a public relationship?' Rory asked horrified at the idea.

'Depends how public you make it.' Rory smiled and ran out of the dorm to Tristan's but upon going out the building door, she bumped into her target.

'Whoa, Rory. Slow down!' Tristan said steadying them both. Rory shoved the magazine in his face.

'Look!' he also scanned the article and looked up surprised.

'Wow.' He said.

'I know! This is huge. Did we have anyone that was famous in our movie?' Rory asked.

'Our director has awards, and then we did have one of the best casting director's.'

'Why, because he picked me?' Rory teased.

'Well yea, because that brought me too you, but every film wants him.' They were silent for a minute.

'We're going to be famous!' Rory said gleefully. He smiled and kissed her softly admiring the shiny ring on her finger.

'You know, the only reason my mom wanted me to take this movie offer was so I would become famous and then I would make her famous. She was so excited that she'd finally have her 15 minutes of fame which would lead to her world domination.'

'Ahh so she has this whole big plan then.' Tristan said nodding knowingly.

'Of course! Don't expect any less of her.'

'How about some coffee and breakfast?' Tristan asked.

'What are you now? A mind reader?' Rory asked smiling. She took his hand and led him across campus and across the street to a local diner. They sat in a booth and picked up a menu that was lying on the table.

'Hi, my name is Isaac, and I'll be your server this morning. Can I start you guys off with a drink?'

'We're ready to order.' Rory said. Tristan looked up confused then went busy studying his menu.

'Oh, all right. What can I get you?'

'I think I'll get…. hmmm…how about Belgian Waffles?' Rory said.

'And to drink, miss?'

'Coffee.'

'Great, and sir what about you?' he asked collecting Rory's menu.

'Err…I'll have the country Omlette and orange juice, please.'

'Sure, thing. I'll be right back with your drinks.' He said before walking away leaving Rory and Tristan alone.

'So Tristan, as you know, I'm kind of new to the movie biz…what happens after this? We make money?' she asked.

'Well, we make money depending on the sale's profits, and on VHS and DVD sales. And I think we get like 5 on movie rentals, but I could be making that up.'

'Ahh…and what else do we have to do?'

'Well, we have a movie premiere which should be happening in about 5 months depending on when they release the movie—it should be about a month in advance. We show up, smile nicely, sign autographs and then get on with it. We do publicity which I'm surprised they haven't made us start to do that yet.'

'And what do you do for publicity.'

'Pictures, photo shoots, re creating of the movie. A website.'

'A website? Yay!' Rory said happily. Tristan laughed.

'I miss our cast. Everyone was so nice and Alex…holy crap was he talented.' Tristan nodded.

'He's going to be just fine in this world.' Rory nodded in agreement and accepted the drink that the waiter had brought. She sipped her coffee and sighed in appreciation. Tristan glared at the waiter who was looking at her a little too long.

'Hey buddy, we're not you're only table.' Tristan said. The waiter snapped out of his gaze and left the table. Soon they were served their breakfast and once again Isaac lingered at their table,

'What is wrong with you?' Rory asked him.

'What?'

'You're our waiter, not our shrinks so move on.' The waiter took a step then turned back.

'It's just that…you two look really familiar. I mean I know I've seen you two before, I just can't remember.'

'Page 43 of People magazine?' Tristan asked. The guy took a minute to think and his eyes lit up.

'Yea! You two are in an upcoming movie! Oh what was that name…something Eyes…Glass Eyes?…No…'

'Through Mine Eyes?' Rory asked.

'Yea! That's it. Wow, this is incredible. I can't wait to see the movie, I mean it's supposed to be one of the best films this year.'

'Oh. Can we please eat now?' Rory asked frowning.

'Oh yea, Sorry. Have a good meal.' The man said walking away.

'Well recognition numero uno.' Rory said taking a bite of her waffles. Tristan smiled and nodded.

'Babe, this is just the beginning.' He said as he took a bite of his egg. Isaac brought the check and stayed there once more. Rory and Tristan looked at each other and then him. He scratched the back of his neck.

'I know I'm probably freaking you guys out or something but…I mean, I've seen previews and I mean…wow.'

'Previews?' Rory asked confused.

'Oh yea. It came on after The Simpsons a few days ago. I mean I know I may be a guy and stuff, but you are gorgeous and that one scene that they showed some of, where you're in a bedroom and your—wow, I'm sorry. You're just really pretty.' Isaac said biting his lip. Tristan groaned. Rory smiled and licked her lips.

'Umm thank you.' Rory said taking out a sheet of paper and signed her name on it, then looked at Tristan who still had his head on the table and hit whacked him with her pen.

'What?'

'Sign.' She said telling him to sign the paper. He did and handed it back to Rory confused. She handed it to the boy.

'This is what you wanted, right?' Rory asked. Isaac stood in shock and nodded mutely. He had Rory Gilmore's autograph.

'I love you.' Rory said smiling.

'Ha yea you better.' He said kissing her hand. They got up from the booth and he put his arm around her waist as they exited the diner.

'So they're already previewing the movie. Interesting.' Rory said frowning.

'Umm Rory, you know how you asked me if I've ever been in any movies?' he asked stopping.

'Yea.'

'Well, I know I said I'd only been in small things, but that didn't include the photo shoots, and the small roles in the huge movies. You know, the people that only have 5 lines at max.' Rory's eyes were wide.

'How big of a movie?' Rory asked.

'Color Of Black.' He said cringing. Rory shook her head and grabbed his hand and started to walk.

'So umm…how well known are you?'

'Well let's just say that guy recognized me way before he knew what Page 43 in People magazine was.' Rory put her head against his chest.

'So this is big news that I'm engaged to you?'

'Umm…well, lemme show you.' They walked back to Rory's dorm and Tristan went to a website on Rory's laptop. A fansite came up. He let Rory sit down and when she looked at the screen she gasped.

'Tristan! Are you kidding me! You have SIX fansites!' Rory said incredulously pointing. Tristan went to another site and let her look at that one.

'And I have two.' She said deadpanned. Tristan looked gave her a hopeless look. She logged off and kissed him.

'Well ladies and gentleman, I do believe I am in a Hollywood Relationship.' Rory said staring at him.

'Sorry?' he offered.

'It's the price I have to for loving you.'

'Rory—'

'No, it's okay. You're okay…we're okay.' She said smiling and kissing him. He kissed her back and pulled her towards him.

'So how long until they figure out where we are?' she asked when they separated.

'I'd give it about a month until paparazzi is camped outside the campus.' Rory groaned but it was drowned out but Tristan's mouth over hers once again.

A/N: Alrighty! I have goosebumps on my arms but that's besides the point. All movies titles are ones that I made up and if there actually is a movie with that title, I don't own any of it. Through Mine Eyes (the one with Rory and Tristan), is mainly a romance movie but it has action and thriller moments in it so both genders would like it.

Yea, Chad and Sophia have separated and Chad has now admitted to cheating on her both while they were engaged and married. Sucks, doesn't it?

Please review, Thanks. Kiki.


	15. Photo Flash

TITLE: The Rich and Famous

DISCLAIMER: Well before I could of said Chad, but now that he's married...and separated…who know's what's happening? So now, I own nothing but my computer, this story, and the following people: Alex, Ryan, Charlie, and Brett.

SUMMARY: Rory gets discovered by a film caster and meets some familiar people as a result.

- - - - - - - - - - - -t-h-e- -r-i-c-h- - a-n-d- - t-h-e- -f-a-m-o-u-s- - - - - - - - -

'Great, now bring your head a little bit more to your left…yea! Good, good! And stay.' The photographer said taking several photographs.

'Okay, I need Alex, Rory, Tristan, and Megan!' The four came and sat down where they were told. Megan was sitting in Alex's lap as he put his head on top of hers in a brotherly way. Rory was hugging Megan from the side and laughing, and Tristan was lying down with his head on Rory's lap looking up at her. The photographer took many snapshots and then the individuals were taken. The man put a pen line through four lines. He only had a few more things he needed to take. One was of the minor cast and the other one was Rory and Tristan together.

'Alright, hold hands and look at each other.' They did as they were told.

'Act _natural_!' The man whined. Rory and Tristan sighed and did something different. This went on for twenty minutes before Rory dropped Tristan's hand and sighed.

'Okay I know you're in charge here, that's great, but just let us place ourselves! It'll seem most natural, I guarantee!' The man glared but finally gave in and made a motion for the to continue. She jumped up into his arms so he was carrying her like a child. Her head rested on his collarbone, she then lifted her head up and softly trailed kisses up his neck. The heard a faint clicking. So the photographer liked it. He lowered them to the ground and she moved in between his legs curled up against him looking out at the camera. Their third change in positions happened when Rory lied down vertically down on the ground and Tristan hovered over her, his character's medallion necklace drooping down.

'I love you.' He whispered in the middle of a picture. She smiled up at him and pulled him down to her and kissed him teasingly. He pulled away and rubbed his nose against hers, making them both remember one of the most memorial days she'd ever had.

FLASHBACK 

_She stood there just waiting. She was slightly nervous but Tristan had kept reminding her that he'd be right there the second she wanted him too be. All she has to do was give the signal. Ha, what a funny word, signal. She had to give one more blunt signal today, one that she shouldn't of had too. But Dean was Dean, and that in itself meant that she'd have to be understanding of his slow brain comprehension. She let out a breath and saw the faint white color that the cold made her breath have. She rubbed her hands together and turned around when she heard footsteps. Standing at 6'3'', it was hard to confuse him with others._

'_Hey.' He said happily._

'_Hi.' She said looking down._

'_I'm glad you changed your mind. We can be so happy together Rory, and I'm glad that you finally came—'_

'_Came to what? Came to the realization that what you're doing border's on creepy?' Rory asked bewildered._

'_Creepy? I called to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving.'_

'_And I called you here today to personally wish you a Merry Christmas and give you your gift.'_

'_Aww Rory you shouldn't have.' He said inching closer to her. Tristan looked on clenching the steering wheel. She took a deep breath and backed away._

'_Dean, you were a great first boyfriend for me. I totally agree with that, but look at you! You're still hung up over some high school relationship. Let it go! I'm so happy right now, and nothing you can do will change that!'_

'_Oh, so you're big strong boyfriend will protect you?'_

'_I don't need protecting! I need someone who doesn't call me after I already broke up with them for over 6 months! You're 20, don't you think you should have more common sense than that?'_

'_You used to love me.' He said helplessly._

'_I never loved you Dean. Why can't you see that? You used to be a great guy. Whatever happened to you, it must really suck. Now go back home to Lindsay.'_

'_She refuses to talk to me.' He said softly._

'_Gee imagine that.' Rory mocked tilting her head._

'_Rory—'_

'_No! I refuse to listen to your stupid…requests. You gave someone your vow and you fucking had to break her trust. Fine drag me down too, but leave me there for someone else. Don't hold on! I let go of you back in high school!' Rory cried frustrated._

'_Your making a mistake.'_

'_You're right. I should be at home with my boyfriend having an amazing post Thanksgiving celebration instead of being here debating a wall!'_

'_A wall?'_

'_Yea, because talking to you feels like talking to a wall. You don't absorb anything I'm telling you, it just sits in front of you.' Rory did the signal. She was frustrated. Tristan noticed and slowly got out of the car making his way to the two._

'_Hey, are you ready to go yet babe?' He asked bringing her into his arms and kissing her head._

'_Bagboy.' He said nodding towards Dean._

'_The accountant? You're with the accountant?' Rory turned around and looked at Tristan before smiling and turning around._

'_Yea I am; now you have a baby on the way. It be a shame for you to pull a Dan Scott, now wouldn't it?' Rory asked with mock sympathy. Dean stared at the ground._

'_Glad, we had this talk, Dean.' Rory said turning around in Tristan's arms._

'_Hello.' He said kissing her softly and slowly on the lips._

'_Did you get everything you needed?' she asked referring to the nearby store._

'_Yup, two boxes Twisted Pleasure condoms.' Tristan said winking. Rory bit her lip from laughing. The conversation was supposed to go slightly differently._

'_But I thought you were only going in to get whipped cream?' Rory said. Yes, definitely different then they imagined._

'_Well, I just remembered that I'm thankful for condoms, therefore I thought we could appreciate them tonight.' He said smirking._

'_Sound good?' he asked rubbing his nose against hers._

'_Sounds great.' Rory turned around to see Dean still standing there._

'_Still not gone yet, huh?' Tristan asked._

'_Well you might not want to stand out here too much longer. Frostbite in the nether regions is a bitch.' Tristan said before taking Rory's hand and leading her to the car where he opened the door for her and went around to his side of the car. There she found out that Tristan actually had bought Twisted Pleasure condoms. They tried them out later that night._

_END FLASHBACK_

'ANNNNNNNNND Print!' the photographer called. Rory and Tristan got off the ground and smiled widely. That had been quite a night.

'So Mrs. Future Dugrey, what shall we do now?' he asked giving her a cup of coffee from the refreshment table.

'Well, see Tristan's waiting back at my dorm. I'm sorry Christian, but you know. Seeing as I was with him first…I kind of have to get back to him.'

'Rory!" Tristan whined. She smiled and kissed his nose.

'I've never been to Vegas.' Rory suggested. He laughed and shook his head.

'Maybe some other time.' He whispered in her ear. She smiled widely and kissed him gently.

'Jeez, let it go you two! You'd think that the shooting of the movie would have had you two kissed out, but nope!' Alex teased walking by the two.

'I never showed this to you, did I?' Rory asked pulling a diamond ring out of her pocket.

'Holy sh—'

'Language.'

'—enanigans.' Alex finished.

'Well congratulations you two! That's awesome!' Well I gotta run, I'll catch you two later.' Alex said patting them both on the back and giving them both a quick hug before running out.

'Shall we make our way out too, my dear?' Tristan asked extending his hand.

'Well shall.' She said accepting it and then just wrapped her arms around his torso and walked with him out.

'JUST WAIT UNTIL THE PREMIERE!' Alex called back. The two looked confused.

'JUST WAIT! YOU'LL SEE WHAT I'm TALKING ABOUT.' Alex said before he drove off. Rory and Tristan laughed and shook their heads. Sometimes Alex was crazy…but then again. They didn't really know what the premiere had on store for them.

**A/N: The next chapter will be the premiere, and then I think there will be one last chapter. Maybe not, we'll see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it wasn't too strange.**

**Chad and Sophia:**

**I read in about three sources on paper that he had cheated on her, about four internet sources that said the same thing, but I only read in one magazine that he had admitted to doing it while they were engaged and married. I think this sucks. No one deserves to be cheated on, and I've gotta tell you, he's a jerk for doing that.**

**PLEASE review! Thank you all soo much, Kiki.**


	16. Trust A Movie Premiere

TITLE: The Rich and Famous

DISCLAIMER: Well before I could have said Chad, but now that he's married...and separated…who knows what's happening? So now, I own nothing but my computer, this story, and the following people: Alex, Ryan, Charlie, and Brett.

SUMMARY: Rory gets discovered by a film caster and meets some familiar people as a result.

- - - - - - - - - - - -t-h-e- -r-i-c-h- - a-n-d- - t-h-e- -f-a-m-o-u-s- - - - - - - - -

'Rory come on!' Tristan whined. Rory was seated at the hotel room desk laughing at her computer screen.

'Come on! These are funny!' Rory said pointed to her screen. Tristan sighed and went to her screen to see what she was laughing about.

'_Lorelai Makes Everything Better_.' Tristan read and gave Rory a funny look. She smiled and pressed the refresh button.

'_Mama's got the Magic of Lorelai_.' Rory sang to the tune of the Lysol commercial. Tristan smiled. Rory typed in Tristan's name. "_Dial Down The Tristan_" came up. Tristan raised an eyebrow. She refreshed the page.

'_Thank Tristan It's Friday_.' Tristan read aloud smiling.

'You know, as much as I would love too, it's not Friday.' Rory pointed out laughing.

'Haha, funny. Enough with the torture of me, put your name in!'

'What happened to Mr. "Rory come on!"?' Rory asked imitating him. He pointed to the screen.

'_Wow! I Could've Had A Rory!_ Shucks they must have just run out.' Tristan said snapping his fingers. She pressed the refresh button frowning.

'_Make It A Rory Night_.' Came up.

'Oh believe me, it will be.' Tristan said running his hand down Rory's bare arm.

'Okay enough with the making fun of! There's only so much I can take that's directed at me.' Rory said closing her laptop and standing up. She looked down at her dress and frowned.

'It got wrinkled.'

'It wont be any harder to get off tonight.' Tristan said smiling.

'Hey, you know I think there's a premiere waiting for us.' Rory said changing subjects. Tristan smiled and handed her a shawl to put over her shoulders as he grabbed a jacket and took a room key with him. They took the elevator downstairs and found a limo waiting for them. Rory's eyes were wide as she went in and Tristan went in after.

'Wow.' Rory said marveling the inside of the stretch limo. Tristan smiled also looking around. He eyes came in contact with her beautiful yet petite engagement ring. It fit her perfectly. She followed his eyes and smiled. She scooted more towards him and kissed him deeply. She pulled away and looked at him in the eye.

'I'm not ready for the world to know.' Rory said looking at her ring. He nodded understandingly. He took it off her left ring finger and placed it band out on her right ring finger. She smiled sadly, and he kissed her forehead.

'Everything will be okay tonight, okay? Alex wouldn't have told anyone, so don't worry about that. And you know your mom is waiting for her 15 minutes of fame so she wouldn't tell anyone either, and Paris…well…Paris is Paris.' Rory smiled and nodded. The car slowed down.

'We're here.' Tristan whispered to her.

'Joy! Here we come, Staples Center.' Rory mumbled.

'Hey, you got through a 6 1/2 hour flight. I think you can handle this too.'

'I can't exactly drown this event out kissing you, now can I?' Rory retorted.

'Well you _could_—' Rory elbowed him as the car came to a complete stop. Outside they heard loud yelling and clapping.

'Ready?' he asked. She nodded swallowing loudly. He kissed her forehead quickly and was greeted by bright lights. He smiled for the cameras and then looked back and helped Rory out. The shouting was insane, as Rory and Tristan slowly walked down the cleared path, waving.

'See it's not so bad.' He said.

'Yea, it's worse.' He nudged her with his elbow, which made her smile. Her timing was great as she was nearly blinded when 6 cameras went off at the same time.

'Rory! Rory!' Some girls were screaming. Rory looked at them as they held out a pad of paper and a pen. Rory looked to Tristan as he made a motion with his head for her to go. He went right beside her and took another girl's pen and paper. Rory smiled and signed it, then handed it back.

'You look amazing in the movie!' one of the girls gushed.

'Oh, thank you.' Rory said blushing and moved on to some more people.

'WE LOVE YOU!' chorused a large group of girls from farther down. Rory and Tristan looked at each other and smiled moving down to the group.

'Hey guys.' Rory said signing a picture of her. How they had gotten it she had no idea.

'I just wanted to say that you're hot!' one girl breathed in front Tristan. He smirked and signed her arm. It's what she gave him. Rory was told to sign her arm too. They saw Alex running down the path hitting all of the people's hands that were out. And then walked backward giving them the "Rock On" symbol. He met up with Rory and Tristan. He kissed Rory's cheek and patted Tristan's back. The girl with the signed arm had him sign it too.

'So…shall we?' he asked Rory and Tristan. They nodded and followed him. Soon enough they were seated in front of a huge screen with thousands of people surrounding them. The lights started to dim as the start of the movie played.

Through Mine Eyes 

Was printed on the screen in a mirror image way. Tristan lightly squeezed her hand and she squeezed his hand back smiling. The post-production team had worked on it for weeks and it showed with the final copy. The music composition was great, the digital graphics extraordinary, and the acting…well they didn't have much to do with that. The first somewhat steamy scene had past and Rory didn't think it looked too bad. Besides the occasionally curse word, she didn't think it should be rated R. Until a half an hour later when the steamiest scene had come on. Rory and Tristan both knew that the NCAA had questioned this scene several times, but let it slide since it was an R, for a sexuality theme among lesser things. Rory covered her mouth with her free hand. She had done…_that?_ Surely she hadn't but with post-production editing, it seemed as if it were Paris Hilton's sex tape. After several minutes of Rory gaping at the screen, the scene was over and the rest of the movie seemed to fly by.

'Hey Tristan?' Rory asked on their way out of the theater.

'Yea?'

'My mom can't see the movie.' Rory said with firmness in her voice.

'What? You know she'll never—'

'I'm having sex in the movie! Do you know how long she'll talk to me, mock me, and tease me for it?'

'Like she doesn't actually know we're having sex.' Tristan retorted.

'That's different. This is on screen for thousands of people to see!'

'That was so good! I'm gonna see it again in theater's and bring all my friends!' a girl said passing by with another girl.

'See!' Rory said pointing at the girls. Tristan kissed her forehead.

'Listen…it will be okay. After all, she has to get used to it, we're halfway hitched.' He said softly. She nodded.

'Just remember, she mocks you too.'

'I'll be looking forward to it.' He said as they got into the limo. The driver started back towards the hotel.

'So…what do you think Alex meant about the premiere?' Rory asked. Tristan shrugged.

'No idea, but I guess we'll find out at some point.' He said. Rory didn't seem satisfied with this answer but she nodded anyways. She then grumbled. He turned his attention towards her.

'Are you okay?'

'Yea, I've just never been one to like being the center of attention. I mean it's flattering but, even back in Chilton, I didn't like the attention you gave me.'

'You were in a movie that will stay on the top of charts for weeks. Be happy about that. Not everyone can get that chance, and I think it sucks. I'd rather just do one big production then do a lot and not let many millions not even have a chance.' Tristan said as the car slowed down. They were coming into the hotel parking lot.

'Like my mom?' Rory asked.

'Yea. You know how badly she would like to be in a movie, or get her fifteen minutes of fame, but we all know that it will never happen. She'll never have the attention you've obtained.'

'Since when did you become so philosophical?'

'You'll meet him eventually.' Was all he said before the limo had completely stopped.

'Smile.' He said as he opened the door and more bright lights shined into the car. She frowned and got out, smiling prettily. She even once stopped Tristan and kissed him hard and seductively. When she pulled away she was smirking. Tristan was shocked and he couldn't tell whether she did it because she did want people to know, or because she was trying to make the movie come to life. Either way, Tristan didn't mind. He smirked too and grabbed her hand pulling her along. The hotel guards pulled them through the people, and finally they were safely inside.

'Wow.' Rory breathed stopping and just resting her head on Tristan's chest. The people around them were looking at them in shock. So these were the two people everyone was going crazy about. He let her go and waved. He went into the elevator with a few other people and Rory watched as the door closed. She went to the desk and started to talk to them for a few minutes. The people still watched. Rory looked at her watch and went to the elevator's and pressed the "up" button. A few seconds later an elevator door opened and an older couple came out as she went in. Being nosy, the people watched as the elevator stopped on the third floor. Some smiled excitedly since they were on the same floor as them. The people dispersed. Rory smiled at the pretty interior of the elevator as the box came to a stop and the doors opened revealing Tristan. He smiled and came into the elevator pressing the PH button and coming in front of Rory smiling. She smirked back. The doors finally opened and they slipped the card key in the slot and went into their hotel room.

'I'm so glad tonight is finally over, even though it was breathtaking.' Rory said taking her shoes off. Tristan smirked and laced his fingers through hers. She stood up.

'Let's go make it a Rory night.' He said sweetly. She tilted her head and smiled.

'Anything I want?' she asked her eyes widening. He nodded.

'Well…there's a lot of things I want. Your one of them, but I already have you so—'

'But you can have me special tonight.' He said putting his body up against hers. She raised an eyebrow. He lead her to the master bedroom and patted the bed for her. She sat down as he went behind her and slowly started to unzip her dress.

'Tristan—'

'Shhh.' He said unzipping it all the way before kissing her shoulder up to her ear.

'Lie down on your stomach.' He whispered to her. She looked confused but did as he said. He removed the fabric completely before un clipping her bra and letting it remain on still on her shoulders. He got up for a second but came right back. He latched his fingers underneath her underwear band and started to pull down.

'Tristan what the hell are you doing?' she asked frustrated.

'Do you trust me?' he asked. She nodded.

'Then relax, I promise it won't hurt.' She developed a worried face. He smiled and rested his hand on her back lightly rubbing it. He leaned down and rested his chin on her shoulder.

'Rory, I love you and I would never do anything I thought you wouldn't like, okay?' She nodded but remained somewhat tense.

'Tell you what, if you at least let me try and do what I want to do, then I'll let you drink coffee tomorrow on the plane.' She grumbled.

'Fine.' He smiled.

'Okay. Bbay, I need you to relax okay? It'll be much more comfortable.' She slowly let her body untense. She heard a bottle cap popped open before she a cold object hit her shoulder blade. She shivered. He kissed her spine and slowly started to rub his hands on her back, massaging the sweet scented lotion in. Her favorite lotion smell hit her nose as she shut her eyes surprised that he was giving her a massage, and one that was incredibly pleasurable. He slowly worked down her back and she let out a soft moan as he worked out a tight muscle. His hands came right about her butt as he worked on her lower back and then her side. He had massaged her full back and she seemed to be sleeping so he carefully pulled the blanket out from under her body and pulled it over her. He removed his shirt and pants and climbed in next to her. He kissed her cheek as her eyes opened.

'Wow.' She said smiling.

'You're awake.' He noticed.

'That…was…amazing.' She stuttered turning onto her side. He smiled.

'When we get back home, I'll give you a better one.' She smiled and nodded kissing him softly on the lips.

'Thank you Tristan.' She said snuggling her bare body up against him. He wrapped his arm around her and inhaled her shampoo scent.

'Your welcome.' He whispered as they both drifted off into a peaceful and relaxed slumber.

A/N: Chapter number 16 y'all! Is there anything you need to see happen in the next chapter (the final one)? If there is, you should tell me! I'm not sure what story I will be doing after this one. Most likely From War To Family, but that could change depending on ideas I have. Your ideas always help me, too. :0) Please review and thanks, Kiki.

**P.S. About Chad and Sophia, I wasn't trying to nag about them at all! I just know a lot of people weren't sure what happened for sure, so I posted it. If you would like the article in which I found most detailed, email me. Please don't get upset, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to be like that at all.**


	17. Things My Way

TITLE: The Rich and Famous

DISCLAIMER: Well before I could of said Chad, but now that he's married...and separated…who know's what's happening? So now, I own nothing but my computer, this story, and the following people: Alex, Ryan, Charlie, and Brett.

SUMMARY: Rory gets discovered by a film caster and meets some familiar people as a result.

- - - - - - - - - - - -t-h-e- -r-i-c-h- - a-n-d- - t-h-e- -f-a-m-o-u-s- - - - - - - - -

'_Baby, I'm home!' Tristan called coming into Rory and Tristan's newly bought apartment. He heard a thud coming from their bathroom before he heard running footsteps. Rory came around the corner and crashed into him pushing them both onto the sofa._

'_Oof!' Tristan said as she hit him. She smiled and kissed him hard and demanding._

'_Now, not that I'm complaining, but what was this welcome home thing?' he asked peering up at her bright blue eyes that had sadness in them._

'_Don't forget about me.'_

'_Baby, what's wrong?' he asked rubbing her cheek with his thumb._

'_You got a job offer.' Rory said._

'_That's good!'_

'_They want you to fly to Texas to film.' Tristan got what she was talking about._

'_Oh Rory.' He said shifted him self so he was eye level with her. She looked down._

'_Somehow I have a feeling that this is only the start.' She said frowning._

'_Come with me.'_

'You know I can't. I have school, and we can't just have an empty apartment here for a month and a half.' They were silent.

'Rory?' Rory snapped out of it and shook her head.

'Yea?'

'You kinda spaced out on me there.'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay. So how was filming?' Ben Gray said. He was Rory and Tristan's assistant.

'Tense. I mean it was nice to play the vixen, but it gets tiring after awhile.' Anna laughed and nodded then looked at her watch.

'Oops, you're flight leaves in an hour.' Ben said standing up and pulling a suitcase out.

'Flight?' Rory asked confused. Ben smiled widely.

'There's someone you miss, no?' Rory's mouth dropped open.

'You…you got me a ticket to fly to see Tristan?' Ben pulled out an airline envelope and handed it to her. Rory gasped and hugged him tightly.

'Can't…. breathe….' Rory loosened her grip and then backed away.

'Hurry now, or that plane will leave without you.'

'I so owe you.' Rory said hugging him again and grabbing the suitcase and running out the door with it. She tapped her foot impatiently while she waited in security. People around her started to look around surprised. They had noticed her.

'Rory?' Rory looked and saw a guy about her age come up to her.

'Hi.' She said back.

'I'm Steve.'

'Rory, but you already knew that.' He smiled.

'So I know you don't like to discuss your private life, but is there anyway we could ever be a thing?'

'Steve, you seem like a great guy, but I have a boyfriend.' The guy nodded and walked away. Rory shook her head and looked at Ben who was laughing.

'You think that was funny?' Rory cried, but Ben was too busy laughing.

'NEXT!' Rory looked up and saw that she was next. She passed through security swiftly and soon boarded her plane. Ben passed her two red pills, which Rory took immediately.

'Sudafed.' Rory announced to onlookers. They pretended to not be interested. Soon, Rory had fallen asleep on the airborne plane and was woken up what she thought was ten minutes later by Ben.

'Go away, and let me sleep you horrible person.' Rory grumbled.

'Sweetie first of all, we're landing, second…I'm the one who made the flight reservation and told you to move.' Rory thought about I t.

'On second note…I love you.' Rory said smiling and waking up completely. Ben laughed and buckled her seatbelt since the plane had gotten to the gate. The ride to the set was about a 20-minute drive and Rory tapped her foot the whole time. About 15 minutes into the ride, Ben took his hand and held her knee pushing towards the ground so she couldn't make the noise anymore. Rory frowned and then clattered her teeth. She looked up and saw a Castle Rock sign. She took a deep breathe. She hadn't seen him in over three weeks and she was about to have a meltdown. She looked at her watch and saw that they would be on lunch break now. Rory ran ahead of Ben not listening to his calls. Rory searched and then saw him biting a fry and running a hand through his hair. Her heart skipped a few beats. He got up and went over to the drinks table. She walked quickly and then came in back of him and slowly wrapped her arms around his torso. She felt him laugh.

'Jesse, your 13, how do you still believe in mosters.' he said laughing.

'I'm not Jesse, but I still believe in them.' she mumbled against his back. She felt his body tense and turned around and looked shocked to see her face.

'Ror…Rory.' He breathed. Her eyes filled with tears as she fiddled with her hands.

'Hi.' She said.

'What are you doing here?'

'I missed you, so I wanted to surprise you. My shooting is done, so I thought I'd come to be with you.' He caressed her check before kissing her long and softly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She ran her hands through his hair before the rested on his cheeks. She kept his lips on hers for awhile longer. They heard whistling coming from the cast as they separated and hugged for a long time. They separated and smiled at each other. Tristan intertwined their fingers together as they both turned to see his whole cast together watching.

'Umm, I'd like you all to meet Rory…personally.' They all laughed and smiled. They didn't let go of each other the whole day. At the end of the filming day while the cast went to a local park, Rory and Tristan walked back to his trailer hand in hand. He shut the door behind them and turned around to see Rory already sans jacket and shoes.

'So how is my future to be husband?' Rory asked looking around his trailer.

'Horny.' He said smirking.

'Oh, your fellow cast members didn't settle your needs?'

'Well it can only be satisfied by one particular person and well I haven't seen her for awhile.' Rory laughed and tucked her thumbs into the waist band of her jeans.

'So what do you say you help me out here…' he said advances on her. She moved backward and when he came to be right in front of her, she placed her hands on his chest.

'Now what one minute here. I travel on the dangerous plane and you tell me what we're doing?' Rory said.

'Okay fine, what would you like us to do?'

'Well you can start by taking your clothes off.' Tristan smirked and did he was told. Well you know, only since he was a good boy.

**A/N: Well it's finished and honestly, I didn't like this chapter but I wanted to put something up. I'll probably rewrite the ending so don't be surprised if this story appears again. About the story "In My World", since my friend is lazy and I'm already writing some of it for her, I'm probably going to end up just doing it for her. Anyways, please review and I hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for putting up with me yet again, Kiki.**

**And a thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are A-Amazing.**

Pearls24

tickle582

IloveJoeL.

mz.sammiz

KarahBella

princetongirl

eternalgorithm

spinaround

LoVe23

KeitaWolf

Gilmoregirl7878

Kylie1403

Gilmorefan31

tristansgurlmary

tickle582

sooty7sweep

TiCkLeDpInK22

I Paint My Nails Black

Holy Cross Baby

piper-h-99

sugary sweet and sour

princetongirl

spinaround

maxmouse23

Alenor

LHTDfan

Gilmoregirl7878

troryforever

OTHlover04

spoiledgurl

emmy

Lonnie

ETB4670

Suzi

P

Iceangel998

Thshali

June22

Danger1Zone1988

abh

spicygirl

mochaddicted79

angela

Sea4Shoes

Nancerz-

BumpyRider

Kat

Kathryn

EC

Loiuse

Katie

Jessalyn

FigmentPigment

StreetRacinChiki

Coffee

Mari

Blazergrl17

Michelle

Longtoknow

SamiJo

Mar0506

Bp88

Fancyeyes

BellaAmore

Jalna

Chelle5

romi


End file.
